Dem Geheimnis auf der Spur
by Tinchen
Summary: Wer ist Feind oder Freund? Wem kann man noch trauen? Und was sind das für Geheimnisse???
1. Qudditch

Teil 1  
  
Sie sah aus dem Fenster, das Wetter war einfach traumhaft. Sie entschied sich, nach draussen zu gehen. Schnell zog sie sich um, da sie noch ihr Nachtgewand an hatte. Sie lief eilig aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppen hinunter, vor Angst irgendwas verpassen zu können. Draussen angekommen, mußte sie jedoch feststellen, dass ihre Brüder auch das schöne Wetter ausnutzen wollten. Sie überlegte, wie sie an ihren Brüdern vorbeikommen sollte, aber es war schon zu spät. Die Jungs hatten sie schon längst gesehen. Alle riefen nach ihr und jetzt kam sie nicht darum, hinüber zu gehen. Also machte sie sich zu den anderen auf und blieb vor ihrem Bruder George stehen. Dieser hatte bereits einen Besen geholt und hielt ihn nun vor Ginny hin. Er wollte ein wenig Qudditch mit seinen Geschwistern spielen. Seine Brüder Ron und Fred waren sofort dabei. Somit stiegen sie in die Luft auf. Ginny wollte eigentlich nicht Qudditch spielen, sondern nur einfach über ein paar Dinge nachdenken. Aber das könnte sie auch später machen, jetzt wollte sie nur ihren Brüdern beweisen, dass sie dieses Spiel auch beherrschte. So schoß sie durch die Luft, als sei es nur das normalste der Welt! Sie waren jedoch nur zu viert und um ein richtiges Spiel zu machen, bräuchte man pro Mannschaft sieben Spieler. Daher entschieden sie sich einfach nur so zu spielen. Ron machte den Torwart, Ginny spielte sich mit den anderen beiden Jungs den Quaffel zu. Ron war zwar gut als Hüter, jedoch nicht gut genug für Ginny. Sie knallte einen Ball nach den anderen hinein. Fred und George bewunderten das und kamen nicht aus dem Staunen hinaus. Ron dagegen konnte sich das Staunen nicht leisten, da er sich voll auf seine Aufgabe, den Quaffel zu fangen, konzentrieren mußte. Nach einer guten Stunde Training entschieden sich die Vier, doch allmählich wieder ins Haus zu gehen. Dort wartete bestimmt schon ihre Mutter mit dem Mittagessen. Tatsächlich wartete Molly Weasley schon in der Küche. Sie setzten sich alle, und fingen mit dem Essen an. Ihr Vater, Arthur Weasley ,würde erst gegen Abend nach Hause kommen. Auf einmal schwebte etwas durch das Fenster. Ron erkannte sofort eine Eule und zwar die von Hermine.  
  
Hermine Granger, seine beste Freundin, hatte sich vor kurzem erst eine Eule gekauft. Da sie bereits einen Kater, namens Krummbein hatte, durfte sie den Vogel eh nicht mit nach Hogwarts nehmen. Also war die Eule, nun eine Familieneule von den Granger's geworden. Doch sie ließ sich nicht vor ihm nieder, sondern landete bei Ginny. Ginny wunderte sich, wieso die Eule bei ihr bleiben wollte. Sie nahm einen Brief aus dem Schnabel von Hermine's Eule. Der Brief war tatsächlich für sie. Somit nahm sie ihn an sich und steckte ihn in ihre Tasche. Vor ihrer Familie wollte sie den Brief nicht gleich öffnen. So entschied sie sich, ihn später alleine in ihrem Zimmer zu lesen. Ron schaut ja total traurig aus, dachte Ginny, doch sie entschloss sich dagegen, irgend etwas zu sagen und so aß sie weiter. Niemand sprach mehr, sondern alle sahen Ginny nur weiter fragend an.  
  
Die Eule saß noch einen Moment bei Ginny, wurde mit ihrem Essen gefüttert und verschwand dann wieder aus dem großen Küchenfenster.  
  
Endlich war das Mittagessen vorbei und alle standen nun vom Tisch aus und gingen in ihre Zimmer. Ginny bemerkte erneut Ron, der noch immer sehr unglücklich drein schaute. Aber sie konnte schließlich auch nichts dafür, wenn Hermine ihr einen Brief schickte, statt Ron! Ginny eilte schnell in ihr Zimmer, welches nicht grade groß war. Jedoch reichte es ihr vollkommen. Es war ein leicht rosa gestrichen und neben ihrem Bett stand ein kleine Kommode. Auf der anderen Seite war ein Fenster, durch das sie, gleich beim Aufwachen, das Wetter beurteilen konnte. In den vier Ecken standen ein Kleiderschrank, der Schreibtisch und einige Bücherregale. Ihr Bücherregal war schon sehr voll, weil Ginny unheimlich viel las. In dieser Sache glich sie sehr Hermine, die sehr klug war und viel lernte. Auf dem Schreibtisch lagen noch einige Pergamente und Federkiele. Sie hatte gestern noch an ihrem Aufsatz über die Hexenverbrennung gearbeitet. Nach den Ferien, würde sie endlich in das 4. Schuljahr kommen.  
  
Sie überlegte nun, weshalb sie so schnell in ihr Zimmer gerannt war und dann fiel es ihr auch gleich wieder ein: der Brief von Hermine!! Langsam machte sie es sich auf ihrem Bett bequem und nahm den Brief wieder aus ihrer Tasche. Beim Öffnen überlegte sie, was Hermine nur von ihr wollte.  
  
Hallo Ginny, du wunderst dich bestimmt, warum ich an dich schreibe und nicht an Ron. Das liegt daran, weil es in gewissem Maße um Ron geht. Dein Bruder und ich verstehen uns ganz gut, manchmal auch ziemlich gut. Wir helfen Harry, wenn er in Schwierigkeiten gelangt. Und nun befürchte ich ,dass ich etwas mehr, als nur Freundschaft, für Ron empfinde. Ich weiß auch nicht wieso, da er schließlich im letzten Schuljahr immer nur ausgerastet ist, wenn ich mit Viktor Krum zusammen war. Harry hatte mir auch letztes Jahr erzählt, dass Ron eifersüchtig auf Viktor war und mich beim Ball ständig beobachtet hat und seine Begleiterin links liegen gelassen hat. Und jetzt weiß ich einfach nicht, wie ich auf Ron reagieren soll. Immer wenn ich ihn sehe, freue ich mich riesig und fühle tausend Schmetterlinge aufsteigen! Doch ich weiß nicht, wie es bei ihm ist. Seit dem Tag unseres Abschlusses ist er immer so abweisend zu mir. Nun wollte ich dich fragen, ob du etwas für mich heraus finden könntest?! Schließlich bist du seine Schwester und zu dir ist er bestimmt offener als zu mir. Ich schreibe dir, weil ich auch mal einen Rat von einem Mädchen brauche. Mit Harry kann man auch nicht so richtig darüber reden, na ja besser als mit Ron. Aber ich kann ja nicht mit Ron über ihn selbst reden... Ich vertraue dir mein Problem an, in der Hoffnung, dass du mir helfen kannst. Vielleicht können wir uns ja alle in der Winkelgasse zum Einkaufen treffen, auch mit Harry! Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Harry?? Also bye Hermine  
  
Nun ergibt alles einen Sinn! Ron war vorhin traurig, weil er keinen Brief von Hermine gekriegt hat, sondern ich. Ron vermisst Hermine, und Hermine vermisst Ron. Die beiden würden auch prima zusammen passen, überlegte sie weiter. Aber was mit Harry und ihr war, wusste sie ehrlich nicht. Am besten wäre es, wenn Hermine und Harry zu Ron und mir kommen würden. Ich werde mal nachher, Mum und Dad fragen. Bestimmt geht das mit Hermine klar, aber mit Harry..., das könnte problematisch werden. Dumbledore meinte ja: Es sei für Harry besser, wenn er bei seinen Verwandten bliebe.  
  
Vielleicht kriegen wir das ja auch irgendwie hin, Ron läd Harry ein und ich Hermine, dann fällt das nicht so auf, grübelte Ginny. Sie stand nun von ihrem Bett auf und verstaute den Brief in ihrer magischen Kommode, welche nur durch Ginny geöffnet werden konnte! Sie räumte noch kurz ihr Zimmer auf und ging dann wieder hinunter zu ihrer Mum.  
  
Molly war ein wenig verwundert über Ginny's Verhalten. Aber sie hackte nicht nach, wieso Ginny sich so geheimnisvoll gab. Statt dessen fragte sie ihre Tochter, was Hermine von ihr wollte. Ginny kam diese Frage ganz recht und so antwortet sie: "Sie hat gefragt, ob sie nicht in den Ferien herkommen könnte.  
  
" Molly Weasley war von dieser Idee sehr angetan, doch sie ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Hermine war ein nettes Mädchen und sie freute sich immer über ihre Besuche. Sie überlegte weiter, ... wenn Hermine zu Ginny kommen durfte, was wäre dann mit Ron? Dieser würde dann sicherlich eingeschnappt sein und das wollte sie auch nicht. So entschied sie, dass Harry eigentlich auch herkommen könne. Der arme Junge hatte sehr viel mitgemacht und litt besonders unter der letzten Begegnung mit dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden- darf. Der hatte nämlich Cedric Diggory töten lassen, weil dieser Harry zu Hilfe kam. Harry gab sich daran die alleinige Schuld und der Aufenthalt hier, würde ihm wohl gut tun.  
  
Hier könnte er sich endlich so erholen, wie es bei seinen Verwandten bestimmt unmöglich ist. Soweit sie von ihrem Mann gehört hatte, waren Harry's Verwandte schreckliche Muggel. Ihre Gedanken schweiften immer weiter ab.  
  
Ginny gefiel das überhaupt nicht, so dass sie ihre Mutter anstieß. Diese überkam einen Schreck und beachtete Ginny wieder. Nun war sie sehr gespannt, was ihre Mutter wohl zu dieser Idee sagen würde?  
  
"Darüber muß ich noch mit deinem Vater reden!", sprach ihre Mutter. Ginny's Gesichtsausdruck nahm jetzt einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Doch Molly bemerkte dies jedoch nicht und sie fiel wieder in ihre Überlegungen ein. Daraufhin beschloß Ginny, wieder hoch in ihr Zimmer zu gehen. Dort angekommen, überlegte sie, was sie Hermine nun antworten sollte. Sie entschloss sich rasch und schrieb:  
  
Hallo Hermine, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Mir geht es gut! Ich habe grade mit meiner Mutter gesprochen, ob du zu uns kommen darfst. Das ist doch bestimmt besser, als nur zusammen einkaufen zu gehen. Oder etwa nicht??? Ich weiß bloß nicht was dabei herauskommen wird, weil sie bloß gesagt hat: "Da drüber muß ich noch mit deinem Vater reden." Sie war richtig in Gedanken versunken, doch ich glaube sie mag dich und hat ein wenig über dich nachgedacht. Aber aus meiner Mutter wird man eh nicht schlau, sogar ich habe Probleme damit und ich bin schließlich das einzige Mädchen hier... Aber das du tatsächlich etwas für Ron empfindest, ist doch ein wenig komisch. Schließlich ist Ron ein gefühlloser Trampel (in gewisser Weise) und total eifersüchtig. Das hast du ja auch schon bemerkt. Da sage ich nur: Krum! Aber ich werde versuchen, etwas aus Ron heraus zu locken. Und wenn ich was Tolles herausfinde, schick ich dir sofort eine Eule! Was allerdings mit Harry und mir ist, kann ich dir selbst nicht sagen. Er hat ja nach dem Vorfall mit Diggory, nichts mehr richtig wahrgenommen. Ich weiß auch nicht mal, ob er schon über dem Vorfall hinweg gekommen ist. Er gibt sich doch die Schuld dafür. Natürlich ist Voldemort (ich hab mir ein Beispiel an Dumbledore genommen und nenne ihn bei seinem richtigen Namen) jetzt stärker und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, kann er jetzt sogar Harry berühren... Doch darüber können wir ja ein anderes Mal reden, schließlich weiss mal ja nie....  
  
Also verabschiede ich mich mit diesen Wörtern!  
  
Bye Ginny  
  
PS: Drück die Daumen, dass alles gut läuft und du so uns kommen kannst!  
  
Sie war mit ihrem Brief zufrieden und faltete ihn nun sorgfältig zusammen. Dann lief Ginny nach oben zu Ron, um seine Eule Pig mit diesem Auftrag los zu schicken. Ron wäre bestimmt froh, wenn Pig endlich mal wieder weg ist und ihn nicht störte. Sie klopfte an die Tür, wartete einen Augenblick und ging hinein. Er lag auf seinem Bett und bemerkte sie nicht. Langsam kam sie näher und sprach ihn an. Ron sah auf und schien ein wenig verschlafen zu sein, aber er blickte ihr direkt in die Augen. Erschrocken blieb Ginny stehen.  
  
Er sah sie mit diesem eigenartig leeren Blick, der Ginny Angst machte, an. Doch dann füllten sich Ron's Augen auf einmal.  
  
"Was willst du von mir?", fragte er barsch.  
  
" Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob ich mir Pig ausleihen könnte. Du weisst doch, wie lahm Errol ist... und da dachte ich mir: Pig könnte auch mal wieder ein wenig fliegen!", sagte sie mit einem freundlichen Ton. Da schien Ron auf einmal hellwach zu sein.  
  
"Was wollte Hermine eigentlich von dir?", neugierig fragte er seine Schwester. Diese jedoch blieb ganz ruhig, da sie ihm schlecht von Hermine's Bitte erzählen konnte.  
  
Darauf hin überlegte sie kurz.  
  
"Sie hat mich nur etwas gefragt, Mädchenkram halt...!", antwortet sie kurz und knapp. "Wieso willst du das wissen, vermisst du sie?", hakte sie ganz vorsichtig nach. Ron schien sich ertappt zu fühlen und lief ein wenig rot im Gesicht an. Ginny bemerkte es sofort und freute sich innerlich für Hermine. Ron schien allerdings nicht sehr drüber erfreut, dass seine kleine Schwester im Stande war, sein Geheimnis zu lüften. Schnell holte er seine Eule hervor und gab sie Ginny. Diese band ihren Brief um den Fuß des kleinen Vogels. Pig war hellauf begeistert und flog gerade aus dem Fenster, als Ginny der Eule noch etwas bedeutendes hinterher rief. "BRING DEN BRIEF BITTE ZU HERMINE!"  
  
Nun war also alles bereit, dachte sie. Vorsichtig musterte sie Ron, der dabei noch rötlicher anlief. Er war also auch total verknallt in Hermine, sie hatte es ja gewusst!. An nichts Böses denkend, sprach sie nun ihre Vermutung laut aus und Ron's Gesicht färbte sich dunkelrot. Er schrie, dass sie endlich sein Zimmer verlassen sollte. Beleidigt tat sie dies dann auch und sie machte sich erneut, auf den Weg zur Küche. Es gab bestimmt gleich wieder Abendbrot, doch Ginny staunte nicht schlecht, als jemand Fremdes in der Küche saß. 


	2. Der überraschende Besuch

Ginny überkam ein Schauer, sie bekam sogar eine richtige Gänsehaut. Dort saß doch tatsächlich Albus Dumbledore, in voller Lebensgröße und gerade blickte er auf. Sonderlich überrascht schien er nicht zu sein, dass Ginny plötzlich in der Küche stand. Er erzählte einfach weiter. Molly und Arthur hörten zu und bemerkten Ginny gar nicht, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihr saßen. Nur Dumbledore beobachte sie kurz und auf einmal erblickte Ginny ein ganz anderes, wohlbekanntes Profil neben Dumbledore. Es war eindeutig Harry Potter! Ihr Harry, nur schien er ein wenig verändert. Nun erblickte er ebenfalls Ginny und tauchte offen in ihren Blick ein. Seine wachen Augen leuchteten grün, intensiver als jemals zuvor und sie hatten ein besonderes Glitzern. Ginny lächelte ihn verwundert an, doch sie freute sich sehr über diesen überraschenden Besuch. Sie fragte sich jedoch noch immer, was beide hier wollten als sich ihre Eltern, die wahrscheinlich Harry's Blick gefolgt waren, zu ihr umdrehten. Ginny schaute nun fragend abwechselnd zu Dumbledore, zu ihren Eltern und zurück zu Harry. "Was machen sie denn hier, Dumbledore? Stimmt etwas nicht? Und wieso ist Harry auch hier? Ich dachte es ginge ihm bei seinen Verwandten besser? Es hieß doch, er wäre dort auch besser geschützt vor Voldemort!", das alles sprudelte nur so aus ihr heraus. Ihre Eltern zuckten zusammen, bei der Erwähnung von du-weißt-schon-wem, mit seinem richtigem Namen. Voldemort! Harry und Dumbledore schauten sich nur an als schienen sie sich zu einigen, was sie Ginny alles erzählen konnten. Dumbledore nickte und sprach nun sehr ruhig: "Ich bin hier, weil ich es für das Klügste halte. Letztendlich war Harry bei seinen Verwandten nicht mehr sicher, da Voldemort irgendwie herausgefunden hatte, wo sich Harry befand. Und da mein Zauber nicht mehr so lange stand halten würde, um Harry vor Voldemort zu verbergen, sind wir zusammen hier her gekommen. Nun hoffe ich, dass deine Eltern Harry aufnehmen und auch beschützen werden, falls es nötig sein sollte, was ich nicht hoffen möchte". "Wenn sie unser Heim sicher genug halten, um Harry vor sie-wissen-schon-wem zu verbergen, dann will ich den Jungen ganz herzlich bei uns begrüßen", erwiderte Arthur Weasley. Harry schaute nun auch zu Dumbledore und schien auf etwas zu warten. Dieser enttäuschte ihn nicht und sprach erneut weiter: "Es wäre auch gut, wenn sie Hermine Granger bei sich aufnehmen könnten. Zwischen den beiden besteht eine besondere Bindung. Darum halte ich es für gut, wenn alle drei (Hermine, Ron und Harry) hier zusammen sein könnten. Vielleicht kommt auch noch eine vierte Person dazu, man kann so etwas nie vorhersehen!". Jetzt sprach Molly: "Wir hatten schon überlegt, ob wir Hermine einladen. Deshalb kommt uns ihr Vorschlag auch sehr gelegen. Jetzt müssen wir nicht lange überlegen und können sie gleich morgen früh abholen, wenn wir ihr heute noch eine Eule mit der Einladung schicken. Sie wird bestimmt kommen, das ist also schon so gut wie erledigt!". Nun freuten sich Harry und Ginny, ihre Augen bekamen einen Glanz als ob sie jetzt Geschenke auspacken könnten. Es war schon ziemlich spät geworden und Molly mußte feststellen, dass sie überhaupt kein Abendessen hergerichtet hatte. Und schon hörte sie Schritte auf den Treppen und sie schaute Dumbledore hilfesuchend an. Dieser nickte und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab. Schon hatten sie einfach ein köstliches Mahl vor sich. Fred, George und Ron schauten nun durch die Küchentür. Sie erblickten sofort Dumbledore und auch Harry, wobei letzterer ein wenig von den anderen Erwachsenen verdeckt wurde. So setzten sie sich alle um den Tisch und ihre Freude war riesengroß. Besonders bei Ron, der sich auf Harry stürzte und ihn stürmisch umarmte. Er wirkte so überglücklich, dass alle lachen mußten. "Jetzt fehlt nur noch Hermine im Kreis", sagte Ron glücklich. "Sie kommt höchst wahrscheinlich morgen", sagte nun Arthur. Ron's Augen weiteten sich immer mehr und er schrie seine Freude sogar aus sich heraus. Daraufhin aßen sie alle, waren sehr glücklich und sprachen mit Dumbledore und Harry. Als das Festmahl zu Ende ging, war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Dumbledore wollte sich auch langsam auf den Weg machen, schließlich hatte er noch eine lange Reise vor sich. Welche er wahrscheinlich mit Zauberkraft zurück legen würde. Alle waren traurig das er schon gehen musste, aber schließlich blieb Harry bei ihnen. Molly fiel jedoch panisch ein, dass sie noch keinen Brief zu Hermine geschickt hatten. Da half wohl nichts mehr, sie mussten sie wohl morgen abholen. Harry überkam eine Idee und so sprach er sie laut aus: "Wir könnten Hermine doch anrufen, ich habe doch ihre Nummer!". Das gefiel Arthur sehr, schließlich liebte er alle Sachen der Muggel. Und so beschlossen sie, Hermine morgen früh anzurufen und gegen Abend abzuholen. Das freute alle und Molly schickte sie nun auch gleich alle ins Bett. Harry's Gepäck war schon bereits in Ron's Zimmer gebracht worden, dass hatte Dumbledore erledigt. So verabschiedeten sie sich alle von Dumbledore. Und dieser flüsterte Harry noch etwas ins Ohr. (Passe gut auf dich auf und wenn du merkst, dass Voldemort hier ist, dann sage mir sofort Bescheid. Du weisst ja jetzt wie es geht.) Er zwinkerte Harry noch einmal zu und umarmte ihn väterlich. "Aber sie melden sich bei mir, wenn sie etwas von Sirius hören, versprochen?", wisperte Harry leise zu Dumbledore. Keiner der Weasley's bekam davon etwas mit und so verabschiedete er sich noch von Fred und George. Die Jugendlichen begaben sich in ihre Zimmer und Dumbledore setzte sich noch ein Mal zu Molly. Harry folgte Ron, der ihn mit in sein Zimmer nahm. Harry kannte Ron's Zimmer gut genug und es würde noch immer scharlachrot sein. Die lieblings Quittischmannschaft seines Freundes, trug scharlachrote Uniformen zu ihren Spielen. Somit winkten Personen mit roten Umhängen von den Wänden, denn Ron hatte sein ganzes Zimmer mit den Chudley Cannons tapeziert. Die zwei Jungen stiegen nun die Treppen hinauf und hatten Ginny schon bei ihrem Zimmer verabschiedet. Beide kamen in Ron's Zimmer an und Harry's Bett stand wieder neben den von Ron. Müde schmiß sich Harry auf das Bett. Ron wollte eigentlich noch alles von Harry's Reise hören aber dieser schlief bereits. Wahrscheinlich hat er einen schweren Tag hinter sich, er hat sich ja noch nicht einmal umgezogen!, überlegte Ron. Ginny fiel auch todmüde in ihr Bett, jedoch schaffte sie es noch, sich umzuziehen. Sie dachte an Harry und schlief dann sofort ein. Fred und George waren statt dessen noch wach und überlegten sich neue Artikel für ihren Scherzladen, den sie nach ihrer Schulzeit eröffnen wollten. Am nächsten Morgen, weckte Molly die beiden Jungs. Harry schien wieder hellwach, Ron dagegen war noch ziemlich verpennt. Nun bemerkte Harry, dass er sich ja gar nicht umgezogen hatte, also verzog er sich schnell mit neuen Klamotten ins Bad. Das nahm Ron schon nicht mehr wahr, denn er war wieder in tiefsten Schlaf versunken. Molly war wieder unten und machte Frühstück (aus eigener Kraft und mit ein wenig Magie). Harry war bereits nach zwanzig Minuten fertig, doch seine Haare konnte er noch immer nicht bändigen. Er begegnete Ginny auf dem Weg zur Küche und sie begrüßte ihn fröhlich, was Harry ein wenig seltsam vorkam. Aber er antwortete ihr auch mit einem Guten Morgen. Ginny verhielt sich doch normalerweise anders mir gegenüber. Immer wenn sie mich gesehen hat, lief sie knallrot an und war so schüchtern. Doch wahrscheinlich ist sie jetzt schon reifer geworden. Schließlich ändert sich jeder Mensch irgendwann. Schade eigentlich, ich fand das immer ganz süß!, grübelte Harry nach. Molly begrüßte ihn, als er sich an den Tisch setzte. Harry wurde somit aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und grüßte auch Molly freundlich. Sie schaute sich um, doch sie sah niemanden von der Familie. Sie sprach, aber trotzdem sehr leise: "Harry ich hoffe es geht dir gut, denn die Reise mit Dumbledore war bestimmt nicht einfach, schließlich warst du weit weg und hast viel gelernt. Aber ihr seid sicherlich schon vielen Gefahren auf euerer Reise begegnet". Und sie sah in das fragende Gesicht von Harry und antwortete schnell darauf:. "Dumbledore hat es uns gestern noch erzählt, als ihr in euren Betten wart". Jedoch kam im nächsten Moment Ginny herein und so konnte Harry nicht auf Molly's Frage antworten. Als das Mädchen sich fragend zu Harry und dann zu ihrer Mutter umsah, setzte Molly noch etwas hinterher: "Harry du kannst uns ruhig duzen, schließlich gehörst du ja schon beinah zur Familie". Harry nickte nur und Ginny schien ein wenig erleichterter, sie dachte ja schließlich es sei was Ernstes zwischen ihrer Mutter und Harry vorgefallen. Allmählich trudelte auch der Rest der Familie ein, Ron schien immer noch verschlafen, aber Fred und George waren mal wieder hell auf und zu ihren Späßen aufgelegt. "Wann wollen wir eigentlich bei Hermine anrufen, schließlich müßte sie ja dann noch packen und ihre Eltern verabschieden", bemerkte Harry. Arthur sprang ganz erfreut auf und packte enthusiastisch Harry's Handgelenk. "Wir sollten gleich losgehen, im Dorf sollte etwas sein, wie nennt ihr das noch mal? Kelephonell?" plapperte Arthur los. Harry fand es ziemlich lustig, dass Arthur sich für Muggelsachen interessierte und diese immer falsch aussprach aber seine Frau fand das nicht so schön. "Das heißt Telefonzelle und vielleicht sollten wir uns etwas anderes anziehen, sonst fallen wir doch so auf", erinnerte ihn Harry. Somit verabschiedeten sie sich von der Frühstücksrunde und zogen noch schnell etwas anderes an. Harry hatte das nicht nötig, weil er schon Muggelsachen anhatte, schließlich wollte er nicht in seiner Schuluniform hier herumlaufen. Aber er mußte trotzdem in Ron's Zimmer, um Hermine's Telefonnummer zu holen. Nach fünf Minuten war er schon wieder unten in der Küche, Arthur kam ein wenig später. Er hatte mal wieder die Muggelsachen von der letzten Meisterschaft an, weil er anscheinend keine anderen Anziehsachen besaß. Harry hatte auch noch ein wenig normales Geld bei sich, welches er sich bei den Nachbarn im Ligusterweg erarbeitet hatte. So mußte er nicht den ganzen Tag bei den Dursley's sein und verdiente nebenbei noch etwas. Von dem Geld konnten sie ebenfalls Hermine anrufen, da Harry bezweifelte, dass die Weasley's Muggelgeld besäßen. Daraufhin gingen sie aus dem Haus. Ron wollte auch unbedingt mit und so waren sie zu dritt. Arthur gefiel das eigentlich nicht besonders, aber schließlich waren Hermine und Harry die besten Freunde seines Sohnes und es war klar, dass er mitkommen wollte. Harry kam das sehr gelegen, denn wenn Ron hier dabei war, konnte Arthur ihn keine Fragen stellen. Harry genoß diese Ruhe in vollen Zügen. In der letzten Zeit hatte er davon sehr wenig gehabt und das war eigentlich immer Voldemort's Schuld gewesen. Aber Harry verdrang den Gedanken an seinen bösen Feind, sonst würde er noch in seinem jetzigen Frieden gestört werden. Da stand auch schon eine Telefonzelle vor ihnen und Arthur begutachtete sie zuerst einmal. Als Harry die Tür aufmachte, erschrak der ältere Mann erst einmal und freute sich dann wie ein kleines Kind. Harry betrat nun die Telefonzelle und sagte noch kurz zu den Zweien: "Ihr müßt nicht hinein schreien, es reicht vollkommen aus, wenn ihr normal sprecht. OK?" Beide nickten und Harry begann die Telefonnummer von Hermine zu wählen. Es dauerte eine Weile bis es ein Freischaltzeigen gab und sie alle warteten gespannt bis jemand abnahm. Dies dauerte auch noch ein wenig aber schließlich war jemand am anderen Ende der Leitung dran. "Es ist Hermine!", schrie Ron überglücklich. 


	3. Das Telefonat

"RON?? Bist du das? Wieso rufst du mich an?", fragte die Stimme am anderen Ende.  
  
"Hallo Hermine, ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Neben mir stehen Ron und Arthur. Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du nicht zu uns in den Fuchsbau kommen willst", quasselte Harry los, wobei er Ron übertönen mußte. Auf der anderen Seite herrschte eine Stille und man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. "Hallo Harry! Na klar komm ich, wann holt ihr mich ab? Ich packe sofort meine Sachen und die Erlaubnis meiner Eltern kriege ich bestimmt. Ich habe da schon eine Idee", antwortete Hermine und sie schien richtig glücklich!  
  
"Wir wollten dich heute Abend abholen, aber wenn es früher sein soll, können wir das auch einrichten", sprach nun Arthur, der sich den Hörer von Harry gegriffen hatte.  
  
"OK, könnt ihr mich um 18. 00 Uhr abholen, ihr wisst doch wo ich wohne?", Hermine schrie schon beinahe, vor lauter Freude.  
  
"Geht alles klar, wir sind dann um 18 Uhr vor deiner Haustür, bis dann und passe bitte auf dich auf", erwiderte Arthur auf Hermine's Frage. Und beide Seiten legten auf.  
  
"JUHU, HERMINE KOMMT ZU UNS!!!", schrie Ron noch einmal. Harry und Arthur schreckten ein wenig zusammen, aber sie freuten sich auch mit Ron. Und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau. Dort wurden sie schon von der ganzen Familie erwartet. Ron hatte immer noch ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht. Somit war allen klar, dass Hermine zu ihnen kommen würde. Ginny freute sich sehr, denn endlich würde sie jemanden haben, mit dem sie ihre Gefühle und Probleme bereden könnte.  
  
So breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ebenfalls ein großes Lächeln aus. George und Fred freuten sich zwar auch, jedoch hielt sich das in Grenzen und so zogen sie sich wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Es waren also nur noch Harry, Ron, Ginny, Arthur und Molly in der Küche. Ron verabschiedete sich schnell, denn er wollte sich anscheinend schick machen für Hermine. Jetzt konnte auch der Dümmste erkennen, dass Ron etwas für Hermine empfand.  
  
"Ich freue mich für Ron, er scheint endlich seine erste große Liebe gefunden zu haben, wollen wir nur hoffen das Hermine auch dasselbe für ihn fühlt", sagte Molly und sprach somit aus, was alle dachten. Nur Ginny wußte es und sie konnte es den anderen natürlich nicht sagen, schließlich hatte Hermine ja darum gebeten, es nicht weiter zu erzählen. Und Ginny konnte ja schließlich Geheimnisse sicher aufbewahren. So wurde nur ihr Lächeln größer, doch zum Glück bemerkten das die anderen nicht. Sie hatten sich nun alle an den Tisch gesetzt, während Molly Tassen aus dem Schrank heraus holte und diese auf den Tisch stellte. Sie kochte schnell Tee und goß allen etwas ein und holte Kekse heraus, die ziemlich lecker schmeckten. Harry griff begeistert zu und Ginny folgte seinem Beispiel. "Wie wollen wir eigentlich Hermine abholen?", fragte Harry. Arthur schien ein wenig belustigt von dieser Frage.  
  
"Wir könnten das Auto nehmen, das ich mir letzten Monat zugelegt habe. Ich habe ein wenig herumgebastelt und es ist noch besser als der Ford, mit dem Ron und du ja nach Hogwarts geflogen seid! Es sei denn, Molly hat etwas dagegen", sprudelte es aus Arthur hervor, wobei er seine Frau bei den letzen Sätzen fragend angeschaut hatte. Molly nickte bloß und alle waren von der Idee hell auf begeistert. Sie redeten noch eine ganze Weile und dann war es schon Zeit für die Vorbereitung des Mittagessen. Molly scheuchte alle raus und somit ging Arthur noch einmal zum Auto, um nach zu schauen, ob alles soweit in Ordnung war. Harry wollte mal bei den Zwillingen rein schauen und er ging mit Ginny nach oben. Sie zeigte ihm wo das Zimmer der Zwillinge lag und ging dann in ihr eigenes Zimmer. Harry wollte nicht unhöflich sein, somit klopfte er an und nach dem Herein ertönt war, schlüpfte er durch die Tür. Fred und George begrüßten Harry und freuten sich über sein Besuch. Schließlich war er noch nie in ihrem Zimmer gewesen, auch nicht in der Zeit, die er sonst hier verbracht hatte. Sie zeigten ihm also alles und natürlich auch ihre Scherzartikel. Harry war begeistert, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr so gelacht und die Zwillinge genossen es richtig, denn endlich wurden ihre Artikel ausreichend gewürdigt. Ihre Mutter verbot es ja immer, dass sie mit ihren Erfindungen die Stimmung ein wenig bessern wollten. So verging die Zeit schnell.  
  
Ginny hatte sich statt dessen auf ihrem Bett niedergelassen. Sie schrieb zwar täglich in ihr Tagebuch, jedoch zuerst am Abend. Darum hatte sie sich nur ein Buch aus ihrem Bücherregal genommen. Doch sie konnte sich kaum auf das Buch konzentrieren, da ihre Gedanken immer wieder abschweiften. Und ständig um Harry kreisten, so mußte sie die erste Seite immer wieder von vorne lesen. Es nutzte ihr aber nicht besonders viel. Man freue ich mich auf Hermine, mit ihr kann ich mich wenigstens ordentlich unterhalten. Jetzt wo Percy nicht mehr da ist, sondern auf seinen Reisen, ist hier doch kaum jemand, der etwas in der Birne hat. Fred und George haben ja nur ihre Scherzartikel im Kopf und machen ständig nur Blödsinn. Ron, der träumt eh nur den ganzen Tag vor sich hin. Und Mum und Dad sind immer so beschäftigt, dass ich sie auch nicht mit meinen Sorgen belasten will. Also ist es richtig gut, wenn Hermine kommt, obwohl.....die wird sich dann wohl eher um Ron kümmern, da die beiden in einander verliebt sind. Bleibt also nur noch Harry! Er ist schließlich auch nicht so blöd wie Ron, sondern eigentlich sehr schlau. Nur wie kriege ich ihn mal von den anderen alleine zu Gesicht?, dachte Ginny und über ihre letzte Frage grübelte sie noch, als ihre Mutter zum Essen rief. So nahm sie sich vor, später weiter zu grübeln und jetzt lieber etwas zu essen. Sie traf auf dem Weg zur Küche auf Harry und sie gingen nun wieder gemeinsam zum Essen, jedoch schien es, als seinen beide noch tief in ihren eigenen Gedanken versunken. In der Küche angekommen, setzten sie sich schweigend nebeneinander, doch das war eher unabsichtlich geschehen.  
  
Jetzt betraten auch die anderen Familienmitglieder die Küche und sie alle setzten sich um den Tisch. Molly schwenkte ihren Zauberstab und alle Speisen, die sie zubereitet hatte, flogen nur so auf den Tisch. Sogar die Getränke kamen angeflogen, schenkten allen etwas ein und stellten sich wieder auf dem Küchentisch ab. Alle schienen richtigen Hunger zu haben und so langten sie kräftig zu. Am Ende waren nur noch Krümel übrig, denn alles andere hatte die große Familie aufgegessen. Das Geschirr spülte sich auch alleine ab und stellte sich zurück in den Schrank. Molly war richtig begeistert, denn schließlich ersparte ihr das die Arbeit. Es saßen alle noch ein wenig beieinander, Fred sowie George unterhielten Ginny, während Ron und Harry über Qudittch redeten. Arthur und Molly hatten sich bereits nach dem Essen zurückgezogen und saßen nun im Wohnzimmer. "Ich geh mal ins Zimmer, ich will schnell noch einen Brief an Sirius schreiben", flüsterte Harry nun Ron zu, dieser war zwar enttäuscht das Harry weg wollte aber trotzdem nickte er. Harry verabschiedete sich kurz von der Runde und verdrückte sich aus der Küche. Hoffentlich komme ich unbemerkt in Ron's Zimmer., dachte Harry, als er schon von Arthur bemerkt wurde. "Hallo Harry, komm setz dich zu uns! Wir wollten uns noch mal mit dir unterhalten", sprach nun Molly, Arthur bot Harry einen Platz auf der Couch an.  
  
Mist! Jetzt muß ich mich auch noch mit den beiden unterhalten, obwohl ich gar keine Zeit habe. Aber, na ja der Brief muß dann halt einen Moment länger warten, dachte Harry erneut und setzte sich dann auf die Couch, um sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Arthur und Molly lächelten ihn an, als ob sie ihm irgendwie Mut geben wollten. Harry lächelte schüchtern zurück.  
  
"Also wir wollten eigentlich nur wissen, ob es dir gut geht. Außerdem wollten wir dir noch einmal sagen, dass du nicht an dem Tot von Cedric Diggory Schuld bist. Er starb glücklich, schließlich hatte er ja das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen. Also gib dir keine Schuld!", wollte ihn Arthur aufmuntern. Jedoch bewirkte er das genaue Gegenteil bei Harry. Vor dessen Augen lief nun das Vergangene erneut ab, wie Voldemort den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Cedric zu töten. Einfach alles und Harry verfiel in seine Gedanken. Arthur und Molly machten sich Sorgen und wollten schon etwas unternehmen, als das glitzernde grün wieder in Harry's Augen trat. Zwar strahlten sie nicht mehr so stark, wie vor ein paar Minuten, jedoch leuchteten sie ein wenig.  
  
Doch das hatte aber nur damit zu tun, das Harry krampfhaft an seine Eltern dachte. "Ja mir geht es gut, also macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Und jetzt würde ich gerne in mein Zimmer gehen", sagte Harry wie in Trance. Molly und Arthur nickten nur, so stand Harry auf und stieg langsam die Treppen hinauf. Beide Erwachsene machten besorgte Gesichter, jedoch erwiderten sie kein Wort.  
  
Harry war endlich in seinem Zimmer angekommen, na ja eigentlich war es ja Ron's Zimmer. Er legte sich kurz auf seinem Bett und verlor sich wieder in seinen Gedanken, plötzlich war er sehr müde. Er schlief ein und die schrecklichen Geschehnisse, an die er eben noch gedacht hatte, folgten ihm in seine Träume. Harry sah alles erneut vor sich, so als ob er auch selbst wieder dort wäre. Er zuckte zusammen, als Diggory von einem Todesfluch getroffen wurde. Er wollte schnellstens weg von hier, jedoch schienen seine Beine das nicht zu erlauben.  
  
Harry schreckte zuerst wieder zurück, als Ron herein kam und ihn wach rüttelte.  
  
"HARRY, was ist los mit dir, wieso schreist du so? Hattest du einen Alptraum?", sagte Ron besorgt zu Harry. Allerdings schien Harry noch immer nicht richtig da so sein und so rüttelte Ron seinen besten Freund erneut. "Was ist? Wieso schüttelst du mich so? Bin ich eingeschlafen?", schreckte Harry nun auf.  
  
"Ja Harry, du hast geschlafen und du hast wie am Spieß geschrienen, was hast du denn geträumt?", hakte Ron nach.  
  
"Ach nichts besonders", antwortete Harry halbherzig. Ron wollte auch nicht weiter tiefer graben, denn er kannte seinen Freund und wenn er soweit wäre, würde er schon von sich alleine erzählen. Harry schaute plötzlich auf die Uhr, es war schon 17.00 Uhr!  
  
"Müssen wir nicht bald los, um Hermine ab zu holen? Schließlich wohnt sie nicht grade um die Ecke!", fragte Harry nun seinen Freund.  
  
"Ja, darum bin ich eigentlich hier, ich sollte dich nämlich holen. Ginny und Dad warten schon unten auf uns. Ich weiß ja auch nicht, wieso Ginny mitkommen will, aber sie ist nun einmal ein Mädchen.... und Mädchen kann man ja kaum verstehen", plapperte Ron. Harry statt dessen hatte sich kurz ins Bad verdrückt und kam auch schnell wieder. Dann gingen die beiden schnell hinunter zu Ginny und Arthur, die im Garten warteten. "Da seid ihr ja endlich! Dann können wir ja los!", freute sich Ginny.  
  
Oh, jetzt habe ich gar nicht an Sirius geschrieben! Naja dann muß ich das nachher machen, dachte Harry mißmutig. Gleich darauf stiegen alle in das Auto und es war einfach klasse! Von außen hätte man gar nicht bemerkt, wie groß es von innen war. Das war ja eindeutig magisch, dachte Harry, der ja normale Muggelautos kannte. Als alle im Auto waren, Arthur saß alleine vorne und die Jugendlichen hatten es sich hinten bequem gemacht, startete das Auto und die Fahrt konnte beginnen. Arthur hatte an diesem Wagen auch einen Knopf, um das Auto unsichtbar zu machen. Schließlich war es um diese Zeit im Sommer noch hell draußen und man konnte nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Er drückte den Knopf, das Auto wurde unsichtbar, ebenso wie sämtliche Insassen auch. Sie flogen eine ganze Weile so und unterhielten sich sehr angeregt, bis Arthur sich in einen Sturzflug begab. 


	4. Die Grangers

Was ist los?", fragte Ginny besorgt. "Er will doch nur landen, deshalb geht er in den Sturzflug. Oder Arthur?", sprach Harry in aller Ruhe. "JA, ICH LANDE!!", schrie jetzt Arthur. Und schon waren sie auf der Strasse, in der Hermine wohnt. "Hat uns irgend jemand bemerkt?", fragte Arthur aufgeregt, dem das Landen riesen Spaß gemacht hatte. "Nein und hier ist auch keiner, also kannst du uns sichtbar machen", sagte nun der Sohn zum Vater und dieser tat dies auch. Sie gelangten ohne Schwierigkeiten zu Hermine's Haus und das Auto blieb vor der Haustür stehen. Arthur steigt aus und bedeutete den Jugendlichen noch einen Moment im Auto zu warten. Er schaute sich in der Gegend um und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab, ein paar undeutliche Wörter murmelnd. Er schien so was wie ein Schutzschild zu errichten, dann tat er den Stab wieder zurück in seine Tasche. Daraufhin machte er den Jugendlichen die Autotür auf. Ginny stieg als erste aus, hinter ihr kam dann Harry aus dem Auto. Ron hatte sich bereits die andere Tür geöffnet und kam nun von dieser Seite auf die Straße. Alle wanderten gemächlich nun zu Hermine's Tür und Ginny klopfte an, da sie ja keine Klingel gefunden hatte. Arthur schaute immer noch in die Gegend, wahrscheinlich machte er sich Sorgen, dass jemand sein Schutzschild durchbrechen könnte. Ron schaute sich auch um, jedoch nicht aus Angst sondern aus Neugier, er war noch nie bei Hermine gewesen und wollte jetzt nichts verpassen. Ginny und Harry schauten jedoch nur auf die Tür, diese bewegte sich aber keinen Zentimeter. Doch als Harry noch einmal anklopfen wollte, wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann kam zu Vorschein. "Guten Abend, ich freue mich sie alle zu sehen. Hermine hat immer so viel von euch erzählt. Du bist bestimmt Harry Potter und sie ein Teil von der Familie Weasley. Lasst mich mal raten: Ginny, Ron und der Vater Arthur Weasley!", dabei zeigte er jeweils auf die richtigen Personen. "Ja, das stimmt, ich freue mich sie kennen zu lernen. Sie sind bestimmt der Vater von Hermine!", antwortete Arthur. "Ach! Wo bleibt meine Gastfreundlichkeit, kommt doch alle herein", plapperte der Vater weiter. Diese Bitte folgten alle und so betraten sie das Haus. Es ist hier einfach traumhaft! Das Haus ist viel größer, als das von den Dursley's, aber das ist ja kein Wunder. Schließlich sind ja Hermine's Eltern Zahnärzte und die verdienen schon mehr. Aber das Hermine nie etwas von dem hier erzählt hatte..., dachte Harry, während sie in das Wohnzimmer geführt wurden. Sie setzten sich alle hin und es war richtig gemütlich. Nun kam auch die Frau des Hauses, sie hatte ein Tablett dabei und bot jetzt allen Gästen Tee an. "Wir hatten schon auf euch gewartet, Hermine ist noch was einkaufen, jedoch wird sie jeden Moment wieder kommen. Sie hat sich ja so gefreut, das sie zu ihnen kann. Und diesen Wunsch konnten wir ihr natürlich nicht abschlagen. Sie ist ja immer so fleißig und hilfsbereit", plapperte sie ununterbrochen weiter. "Entschuldigt bitte meine Frau, sie ist ein wenig traurig, das Hermine nicht die ganzen Ferien hier bleibt. Aber ich hoffe das sie da drüber hinweg kommt. Schließlich wird Hermine langsam erwachsen und steht auf ihren eigenen Füßen", entschuldigte er sich für seine Frau und lächelte alle an. Harry und Ginny hörten zu und lächelten jetzt auch, Ron dagegen schaute sich immer noch im Zimmer um. Arthur sah sich ebenfalls wie sein Sohn im Zimmer um und dies bemerkte auch der Hausherr. "Ihr könnt euch ruhig umschauen, wir freuen uns immer über Besuch", sagte er in den Raum hinein. Und wie auf einem Befehl, sprangen Arthur und Ron auf und gingen nun im Zimmer herum. Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf und Harry fand das ziemlich lustig! "Hermine erzählt sehr wenig von ihren Eltern, wenn ich fragen darf: Wie heißen sie überhaupt? Sie kennen ja bereits unsere Namen, also schaffen wir Gleichberechtigung!", sagte Harry zu Hermine's Eltern und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. "Oh, wie unhöflich von mir. Natürlich darfst du fragen. Ich heiße Thomas. Und meine Frau heißt Sarah. Und ihr könnt uns ruhig duzen", antwortete Thomas auf Harry's Frage und nun lächelte er. "Darf ich schon mal Hermine's Gepäck in das Auto verstauen? Schließlich wollen wir nachher dann gleich los!", fragte Harry. "Na klar kannst du das machen, ihr Zimmer ist im ersten Stock, zweite Tür links", sagte Sarah. Harry nickte und fragte Ginny ob sie nicht mitkommen wollte, diese überlegte kurz und nickte dann. Beide gingen gemeinsam aus dem Wohnzimmer und die Treppe hinauf. "OK, Ginny! Ich gehe das Gepäck holen und du schaust dich hier mal um, vielleicht findest du etwas Verdächtiges. Ginny wunderte sich über Harry's Auftrag, jedoch nickte sie. "Sei bloß vorsichtig und mach keinen Krach! Okay?", flüsterte Harry Ginny ins Ohr. So trennten sich ihre Wege. Harry schaute sich auf der linken Seite um, wo er auch nichts weiter fand. Also ging er in Hermine's Zimmer, dieses war groß und hatte eine schneeweiße Tapete. Ein großes Bücherregal stand natürlich im Zimmer. Harry konnte viele Bücher erkennen und wußte teilweise auch, welche es waren. Jedoch waren auch sehr Merkwürdige darunter, wie z. B. Kochbücher! Seid wann interessiert sich Hermine für das Kochen? Oder kriegt jedes Mädchen irgendwann ein Kochbuch?? Oh, da ist ja auch ein Buch, wie man ein Animagus wird. Ich werde das mal mitnehmen, ich gebe es Hermine dann wieder, wenn ich fertig bin., dachte Harry verwirrt. Daraufhin wendete er sich vom Regal ab. Der Rest des Zimmers erwieß sich allerdings als eher unspektakulär, schließlich hatte jeder einen Schrank und ein Bett. Also schnappte sich Harry einfach Hermine's Koffer und ging ohne weiteres hinaus. Er stellte sie leise am Treppenanfang ab und wollte dann nachschauen, ob Ginny etwas Brauchbares gefunden hatte. So zog er auf die rechte Seite der Etage, wo er Ginny gehört hatte. Sie war in einer Art Dinnerraum. Der Raum war mit edlen Tischen und Stühlen eingerichtet und war wahrscheinlich der Raum, in dem die Granger's ihre Partys geben. So dachte er sich auch nichts weiter dabei als er zu Ginny herüberschlenderte. "Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Harry sie nun leise. "Ja, hier schau dir das hier an", sagte Ginny und zeigte auf die Holztäfelung der Wand gegenüber. Sie trat näher heran und fühlte, mit ihren Händen, über die Kanten einer ziemlich gut getarnten Geheimtür. "OK wir gehen hinein. Bist du bereit?", entschloß Harry und seine Stimme klang abenteuerlustig, wie schon lange nicht mehr. "Von mir aus, kann es los gehen, wäre ja gelacht, wenn wir das nicht schaffen", erwiderte Ginny und lächelte nun eben so breit wie ihr Freund. So machten sich die beiden auf zu einem unbekannten Abenteuer und Harry ging voraus. Er ertastete nun ebenfalls die Tür, zog die Klinge herunter und öffnete die Geheimtür. Vorsichtig betrat er das Zimmer und es schien in etwas so groß, wie Hermine's Zimmer zu sein. Jedoch war dieses blau tapeziert. Harry zog seinen Zauberstab. Eigentlich darf ich ja nicht zaubern, aber Albus hat mir ja eine Sondergenehmigung besorgt. So kann ich mich schützen, falls ich einen Todesser oder irgendwas anderes sehe. Natürlich darf ich ja nur zaubern, wenn es nötig ist. Und ich keinen anderen Weg finde., dachte Harry gedankenverloren. Ginny stieß gegen Harry, der wegen seinen Überlegungen stehen geblieben war. "Was ist los Harry", fragte sie besorgt. "Es ist nichts, ich war nur in Gedanken. Tut mir leid", wisperte Harry leise zu Ginny. Das Zimmer hatte ein paar Fenster, jedoch konnte man nicht hinaus schauen, das sie nicht sehr groß und nahe an der Decke befestigt waren. Im Zimmer standen kaum Möbel, nur ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Bücherregal. Das Regal war wieder vollgestellt mit Büchern, wie schon bei Hermine. Die Bewohner dieses Hauses legten wohl sehr viel Wert auf Bücher, wahrscheinlich ebenso auf Allgemein- und Fachwissen. Da war es kein Wunder, dass Hermine so war, wahrscheinlich wurde sie so erzogen. Doch ihre Eltern schienen ganz anders zu sein, als sie es erzählt hatte und das wunderte Harry sehr. So wollte er noch ein wenig nachforschen, ob hier im Haus nicht irgendwas anders war. Ron und Arthur konnte man mittlerweile vergessen, da sie nur Augen für ihre Umgebung hatten. Darum nahm Harry auch nur Ginny mit, es sähe auch ein wenig komisch aus, wenn man zu dritt hochginge, nur um die Koffer zu holen. Harry setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und durchquerte das Zimmer zügig, es war hier wirklich alles in blau, man konnte schlußfolgern, dass wer immer auch hier wohnte, männlich war. Blau war die Farbe von den männlichen Personen und Mädchen kriegten meistens alles in rot oder rosa. Ginny folgte Harry forsch, nachdem er sie fragend angeschaut hatte. "Bemerkst du das auch, alles ist hier blau! Was hat das bloß zu bedeuten? Kannst du dir einen Reim darauf machen?". Ginny überlegen laut. "Was wäre, wenn die Granger's auch noch einen Sohn haben, oder bekommen?!?" Sie immer noch in Gedanken versunken. "Aber Hermine hat nie etwas davon erzählt! Ron oder mir hätte sie doch bestimmt etwas gesagt, nicht wahr? Es sei denn..., sie wußte gar nichts davon, oder sie weiß es immer noch nicht. Vielleicht hatten ihre Eltern einmal früher ein Sohn, der gestorben ist und haben Hermine nichts davon erzählt, um ihre Gefühle nicht zu verletzten! Das ist alles ziemlich seltsam...", grübelte Harry. "Bestimmt haben sie ja wie jede Muggelfamilie einen Stammbaum oder Geburtsurkunden. Das muß doch auch irgendwo zu finden sein! Und Hermine müßte doch auch...", sagte Ginny und damit stellte sie auch noch diese Frage in den Raum. Sie grübelten alle beide noch eine Weile, doch dann sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr und runte Ginny erschrocken zu: "Oh, wir müssen jetzt auch langsam wieder runter, schließlich wollten wir ja nur die Koffer holen. Und das kann ja nicht so lange dauern. Hast du denn noch was anderes Verdächtiges gesehen?". Ginny schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Vielleicht ist jetzt auch Hermine da, schließlich wollte sie nur kurz einkaufen gehen. Das haben zumindest ihre Eltern gesagt!", stellte sie jetzt fest. "Ja, du hast recht, also gehen wir jetzt das Gepäck zum Auto bringen, vielleicht warten sie ja auch alle auf uns", sagte Harry nun schnell. Somit machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Gepäck, das noch am Treppenanfang stand. Unten konnte man Stimmen wahrnehmen, nur Hermine's Stimme war nicht dabei. Und so nahm sich Harry die Koffer und Ginny nahm einen kleinen Koffer, der wahrscheinlich ihr Kosmetikkoffer war und beide stiegen die Treppe hinunter. 


	5. Das Zusammentreffen

Die Beiden gingen die Treppe hinunter und wollten gerade die Haustür öffnen, als Ron ihnen entgegenkam.  
  
"Wo wart ihr zwei denn? Wir warten schon alle auf euch, doch Hermine ist immer noch nicht da", sagte Ron.  
  
"Wir bringen nur noch schnell die Koffer zum Auto und dann kommen wir zu euch", antwortete Harry schnell. Ron gab sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und verzog sich wieder in das Wohnzimmer. Ginny machte die Tür auf und Harry ging voran, da er schließlich etwas mehr zu tragen hatte. Sie öffnete schnell den Kofferraum, an dem Harry bereits wartete und er das schwere Gepäck hineintun konnte.  
  
"Danke Ginny! Ich frag mich langsam wo Hermine bleibt, schließlich kann sie doch nicht so lange einkaufen gehen. Es ist ja schon eine Stunde vergangen und die Geschäfte schließen doch schon um halb sieben. OK, dann gehen wir wieder hinein", plapperte Harry los.  
  
Ginny nickte nur stumm und beide gingen sie wieder ins Haus zurück. Sie durchquerten den langen Flur und gelangten in das Wohnzimmer. Dort warteten bereits Ron, Arthur und die Eltern von Hermine. Arthur und Ron hatten wahrscheinlich schon ihre Besichtigung beendet, denn sie saßen wieder zusammen am Couchtisch. Alle redeten sehr munter miteinander und schauten auf, als Ginny und Harry das Zimmer betraten.  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Oder habt ihr nicht das Zimmer, sondern zueinander gefunden?!", kicherte Sarah wissend. In die Gesichter von Harry und Ginny schoß ein wenig Röte und beide blickten verlegen zu Boden. Sie konnten ihre Verlegenheit jedoch halbwegs gut kaschieren und so schüttelten beide nur mit dem Kopf. Mittlerweile hatten alle anderen ein Grinsen im Gesicht und alle mußten lachen. Ginny und Harry fielen sogar in das Lachen ein, denn sie nahmen es Sarah nicht allzu übel, dass sie ihre Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Als sich Harry wieder gefangen hatte, setzte er sich zuerst einmal zu den anderen, denn schließlich ließ es sich schwer im Stehen reden. Als er sich endlich bequem niedergelassen hatte, fragte er: "Wo bleibt eigentlich Hermine? Diese Unpünktlichkeit passt gar nicht zu ihr, oder Ron?" Dieser schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Sie wollte eigentlich schon längst zurück sein, ich hoffe ihr ist nichts passiert. Schließlich wird es langsam dunkel und ich hoffe nur, dass sie bald zurück kommt. Schließlich ist das hier nicht die ruhigste Gegend", antwortete Sarah auf Harry's Fragen.  
  
Gleich darauf hörten sie die Tür ins Schloß fallen. Ron sprang auf, denn er wollte anscheinend sofort zur Tür rennen und schauen ob Hermine heil angekommen war. Er lief also los, durch die Wohnzimmertür und auf den Flur.  
  
Man merkt wirklich, dass Ron was für Hermine empfindet, dachte Ginny hocherfreut. Dann hörte man die höchsten Freundenschreie, die wahrscheinlich von Hermine stammten. Harry wollte die beiden nicht stören und versuchte ganz ruhig sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, dass Hermine das Wohnzimmer betrat. Er staunte nicht schlecht als Hermine dann endlich den Raum betrat.  
  
Sie war immer noch in den Armen von Ron geschmiegt, der sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr loslassen wollte.  
  
Hermine sieht ganz anders aus als das letzte Mal, bei unserem Abschied vom Bahnhof. Sie hat ja mittlerweile eine richtige Modellfigur und ihre Haare liegen auch ganz glatt. Sonst waren sie immer ganz wuschelig. Irgendwie sieht sie jetzt völlig anders aus, viel erwachsener. Ich hoffe nur, sie hat sich nicht allzu sehr verändert und ist immer noch so geblieben, wie wir sie kennen, grübelte Harry besorgt. Daraufhin erhob er sich von der Couch, denn schließlich wollte er auch seine beste Freundin begrüßen. Hermine trennte sich von Ron und lief Harry freudig entgegen. Beide strahlten über das ganze Gesicht und umarmten sich stürmisch. Ron schien das gar nicht zu gefallen und er funkelte Harry böse an.  
  
"Mensch Hermine! Du siehst einfach klasse aus, wie geht es dir denn?", sprudelte Harry los und er nahm Ron gar nicht wahr. "Mir geht es super und du hast dich ja auch verändert. Jetzt siehst du voll erwachsen aus", freute sich Hermine, über das Kompliment von Harry und sie umarmten sich wieder. Doch dann schubste Harry Hermine schnell in die Richtung von Ron, denn er wollte damit zeigen, dass er über alles Bescheid wußte. Die Drei setzten sich, nachdem Hermine noch Ginny und Arthur begrüßt hatte. Ron und Hermine saßen dicht nebeneinander.  
  
"Hermine? Wo warst du eigentlich so lange? Wir wollten uns schon um 18 Uhr hier treffen! Und deine Eltern haben gesagt, dass du nur schnell noch etwas einkaufen mußtest. Aber wieso hast du denn über eine Stunde gebraucht?", plapperten Harry und Ginny abwechselnd, sie waren wirklich ein gutes Team. Alle lächelten wieder und in den Gesichtern von Ginny und Harry schoß nun erneut etwas Röte. "Wollt ihr noch Tee? Oder möchtet ihr etwas essen? Schließlich mußtet ihr so lange auf Hermine warten und seid jetzt sicher hungrig", fragte nun Sarah alle in der gemütlichen Runde. "Hol doch am besten etwas leckeres, sonst passiert noch ein Unglück!", scherzte ihr Mann herum. So stand Sarah auf, sie ging in die Küche.  
  
"Also Hermine, du hast noch immer nicht auf unsere Fragen geantwortet", hakte Ginny nach. "Ich hab einfach nicht alles bekommen und so mußte ich noch in die anderen Läden. Und der Bücherladen hat es mir besonders angetan und ich habe dort ein wenig die Zeit vergessen, schließlich haben heute doch alle Geschäfte bis 20 Uhr offen", sagte Hermine fröhlich, jedoch schien ihr Gesicht etwas anderes sagen zu wollen.  
  
"Davon kannst du uns ja nachher mehr erzählen", meldete sich nun auch ein mal Arthur, der Hermine's besorgten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt hatte. Sie nickte schnell und so war dieses Thema zuerst einmal zur Seite gestellt. Sarah kam wieder ins Wohnzimmer zurück und transportierte ein großes Tablett, auf dem sich wahrscheinlich der Tee und ein paar Kekse ausbreiteten. Sarah lächelte, denn es machte ihr anscheinend Spaß, die anderen zu verwöhnen.  
  
"So, wer möchte noch Tee?", fragte Sarah sehr fröhlich. Die ganze Gruppe meldeten sich und alle mußten laut loslachen. Die Zeit verging sehr schnell, da sie sich sehr gut unterhalten hatten. Arthur schaute plötzlich auf die Uhr und mußte schockiert feststellen, dass es schon 22 Uhr war. "Wir müßten jetzt auch langsam los, es wird auch immer später und meine Frau macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen. Hiermit möchte ich mich herzlich bei ihnen bedanken, für die nette Gastfreundlichkeit und das freundliche Gespräch. Wenn sie einmal unsere Hilfe brauchen sollten oder uns besuchen kommen möchten, dann sagen sie einfach Bescheid!", sagte Arthur nun zu Hermine's Eltern.  
  
Und zu den Jugendlichen gewannt: "Auf geht's! Wir müssen langsam los, sonst kommen wir hier nicht mehr weg und die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen!"  
  
Alle nickten und standen so auf, schließlich wollten sie auch langsam nach Hause. Sie waren alle ein wenig müde und bemerkten dies jetzt schlagartig. Sie alle verabschiedeten sich voneinander, bzw. Hermine's Eltern verabschiedeten ihre Gäste und ihre Tochter. Sarah nahm Hermine noch einmal in den Arm und drückte sie an ihr Herz. Sie wünschte ihrer Tochter alles Gute und das sie immer schön aufpassen sollte, wenn sie wieder in der Schule war. Hermine's Vater dagegen drückte Hermine nur Geld in die Hand und umarmte sie flüchtig, dann tätschelte er ihr den Kopf und wünschte ihr noch alles Gute. Hermine's Vater schüttelte allen anderen nur die Hand und seine Frau machte es ihm nach. Obwohl sie die Jugendlichen dann auch noch kurz in den Arm nahm, denn wahrscheinlich hatte sie einen besonderen Fabel zu Kindern! Sie verabschiedeten sich alle noch einmal und stiegen in das Auto. Harry und Ginny saßen nebeneinander, da sich Ron und Hermine wieder aneinander gekuschelt hatten. Mittlerweile war sonnenklar, dass sie etwas füreinander empfanden.  
  
So machten sie sich auch keine weiteren Gedanken darüber als Arthur schon die Strasse hinunter fuhr, weil er das Auto nicht vor Hermine's Eltern unsichtbar machen wollte. Er vergewisserte sich, dass niemand in Sicht war, machte das Auto schnell unsichtbar und hob ab. Hermine staunte mit großen Augen, denn sie hatte noch nie ein so großes Auto gesehen, dass fliegen konnte.  
  
Der Flug verging ziemlich schnell, da sich Harry und Ginny sehr angeregt unterhielten. Arthur hatte sich Musik angemacht und hörte gedankenverloren zu. Ron und Hermine waren eingeschlafen und hielten sich noch immer in den Armen. Eine Stunde später sahen sie schon den Fuchsbau und alle freuten sich sehr. Damit wachten die beiden Schlafenden auf und rieben sich verträumt den Schlaf aus den Augen. Arthur landete und machte das Auto wieder sichtbar, sofort stürmte Molly aus dem Haus. "Wo wart ihr denn so lange? Ich hab mir schon Sorgen gemacht! Ihr wolltet Hermine doch nur abholen und nicht stundenlang weg bleiben. Euch hätte etwas passieren können!", redete Molly aufgeregt und besorgt auf die müde Truppe ein.  
  
"Lass sie lieber schlafen gehen, ich glaub sie sind ziemlich müde. Schließlich war der Tag auch nicht grade ein Kinderspiel und in der Zwischenzeit kann ich dir alles erklären. Also lass uns ins Haus gehen, nicht dass sich die Kinder erkälten!", sagte Arthur zu seiner Frau, wobei er bei dem letzten der beiden Sätze angefangen hatte fies zu grinsen. Und so machte sich die Gruppe auf den Weg in das Haus. Die Jugendlichen sagten noch schnell 'Guten Nacht' und ließen Molly und Arthur alleine zurück. Hermine und Ginny verabschiedeten sich noch von den Jungs und bogen in das Zimmer von Ginny ab, in dem schon ein zweites Bett für Hermine aufgebaut war. Beide schmissen sich sofort in die Betten. Sie wünschten sich noch 'Gute Träume' und schliefen gleich darauf ein. Harry und Ron wanderten auch die letzten Stufen der Treppe empor. Beide verzogen sich in das Zimmer und zogen sich noch um, da sie nicht so todmüde waren wie die beiden Mädchen. Und hüpften sogleich in ihr Nachtquartier.  
  
Ginny und Harry dachten schon nicht mehr an das, was sie beide in dem Haus der Granger's entdeckt hatten. Unten im Wohnzimmer waren die Weasley's noch auf und Arthur erzählte seiner Frau alles, was passiert war. Dann gingen auch die beiden Letzten dieses Hauses zu Bett, woraufhin sich der Fuchsbau in Ruhe und Frieden senkte. 


	6. Alpträume

Das Haus schien nun ganz friedlich zu sein, jedoch täuschte das!  
  
Mindestens eine Person in diesem Haus wurde zur Zeit von Alpträumen heimgesucht. Es war Harry! Er wälzte sich in seinem Bett herum, denn er wurde noch sehr oft nach dem Vorfall mit Cedric von Erinnerungen heimgesucht, jedoch schien es langsam nach zu lassen. Die Ferien taten ihm gut, da er nicht ständig an Voldemort erinnert wurde. Er genoß die Tage des angeblichen Frieden, da er ja insgeheim wußte, das es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis der dunkel Lord wieder die Macht an sich reißen wollte!  
  
Und so wollte er noch die Tage in Freiheit glücklich verbringen, denn wenn Voldemort an die Macht kommen würde, dann konnte es nur noch schrecklicher werden, als vor seinem Sturz. Und Harry hätte dann keine ruhige Minute mehr...  
  
Harry wälzte sich immer noch in seinem Bett herum, doch Ron schien das gar nicht zu merken, da er seelenruhig weiter pennte. Auf einmal wachte Harry auf, seine Augen waren starr vor Schrecken und der Angstschweiß perlte ihm von der Stirn! Er blickte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers und schien über den Traum nach zu denken. Nach einer langen Zeit des Nachdenkens, stand er vom Bett auf, jedoch machte er alles ziemlich leise, schließlich wollte er Ron nicht wecken.  
  
Er rieb sich fröstelnd die Arme und so zog sich Harry noch schnell was über! Als er seinen Umhang hoch hob, fiel ein Buch heraus.  
  
Das Buch, das ich bei Hermine hab mitgehen lassen, werde ich mal mitnehmen. Schließlich brauche ich jetzt etwas zur Ablenkung, dachte Harry. Und so verzog er sich leise aus dem Zimmer, er hatte sich inzwischen ein wenig beruhigt und atmete wieder ganz normal. Er schlich leise ins Bad und wollte sich ein wenig Wasser zur Erfrischung, in das Gesicht spritzen. Seinen Zauberstab hatte er vorsichtshalber auch mit genommen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er ihn hier brauchen könnte. Aber es war ja alles möglich, hier in der Zaubererwelt. So schmiß er sich ein wenig kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, um den Schlaf aus seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Harry schlich sich auf Zehnspitzen nach unten, wo er ziemlich aufpassen mußte, da hier die Treppenstufen ein wenig quietschten. Er war noch nicht ganz unten angekommen als er etwas erblickte, was er noch nie richtig wahrgenommen hatte. Das kam wahrscheinlich daher, weil er immer mit Ron hoch und runtergegangen war und sich ausschließlich mit ihm beschäftigt hatte. Jetzt wo er hier alleine hinunter ging, begutachtete er alles viel genauer, da er auf alles ein Auge haben mußte. Nicht das er plötzlich stolperte und einen Riesenkrach machen würde oder das er plötzlich in jemanden hinein lief, der sich dazu entschieden hatte, noch einmal auf's Klo zu gehen oder so etwas. Somit spähte er alles ziemlich genau aus, das wurde ihm schließlich haarklein eingetrichtert. Also mußte er sein Wissen auch anwenden, sonst hätte sein Unterricht keinen Sinn gemacht. Er schlich also leise weiter zu dem unscheinbaren Objekt, das er grade noch wahr genommen hatte. Das Mondlicht half ihm dabei, indem es sich durch das Fenster brach und den Treppenabsatz ausleuchtete. Es war eine Tür zu erkennen, doch er war noch nie dort drinnen gewesen und Ron hatte ihm eigentlich von allen Zimmern erzählt, welche sich im Haus befanden. Jedoch hatte Ron diese Tür nicht gezeigt, da war er sich ganz sicher. Harry wußte wo jeder der Weasley's wohnte, aber diese Tür kam ihm nicht bekannt vor und schon ging er auf sie zu. Jedoch stoppte er plötzlich. Wer weiß schon, was sich dort befindet, vielleicht ist die Tür auch verhext mit einem Fluch. Ich werde Ron oder Ginny danach fragen, vielleicht ist das auch besser so. Ich kann ja nicht einfach hier im Haus herumschnüffeln, dachte Harry jetzt ein wenig wacher als vorhin. So wendete er sich wieder von der geheimnisvollen Tür ab und ging in die Richtung wo die Treppe nach unten führte. Er schritt sehr langsam nach unten, immer noch darauf bedacht, keine Geräusche zu machen, schließlich wollte Harry die Weasley's nicht unnötig aufwecken. Nun kam er an dem Zimmer von Fred und George vorbei und dort drinnen war es ebenfalls leise. Harry hätte vermutet, dass die Zwei an ihren Scherzartikeln basteln würden, aber wahrscheinlich hatte die Müdigkeit über sie gesiegt. So machte er sich nach unten auf und betrat nun die Küche. Diese erschien im Moment ziemlich klein und leer, denn hier war Harry gewöhnlich nur, wenn es Essen gab und sich die ganze Familie hier herum tummelte. Er schaute nun auf eine Uhr, es war erst 2 Uhr morgens, somit war es kein Wunder, das alle noch schliefen. Harry legte kurz seine Sachen auf den Tisch und öffnete den Kühlschrank. Er nahm sich eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und Trinken heraus, doch da er nicht in der einsamen Küche bleiben wollte, begab er sich nach draussen in den Garten. Hier wehte bereits ein warmer Wind, obwohl die Sonne wahrscheinlich erst in 3 Stunden aufgehen würde. Doch schließlich war es ja Sommer und die Nächte waren nicht sehr kalt.  
  
Also setzte sich Harry in das Gras, dieses war glücklicher Weise nicht feucht oder von Reif überzogen und so machte es sich Harry gemütlich. Nun packte er das Essen, das er in seinen Taschen verstaut hatte, aus. Er packte es einfach auf den Rasen, denn es waren nur eine kleine Flasche Brause und eine Packung Kekse. Er blickte sich um, es bot sich ihm ein wunderschöner Ausblick. Die Stadt lag schweigsam und ruhig vor ihm. Nirgendwo war ein Licht zu sehen. Die kleine Stadt sah so still und friedlich aus und Harry fragte sich plötzlich: Wieso merken die Muggel eigentlich nicht, das hier ein Haus steht?? Verstecken Molly und Arthur das Haus mit einem Zauber? Wahrscheinlich wollen sie nur die Muggel nicht hier haben, schließlich dürfen sie nicht von uns Zauberern wissen. Und die Architektur des Fuchsbaus sieht ziemlich nach Zauberei aus, normalerweise würde er bestimmt sofort zusammen stürzen. Der Garten war erleuchtet, denn es schien als stünde der Vollmond direkt über dem Fuchsbau. Harry hatte daher keine Schwierigkeiten, Hermine's Buch zu lesen. Er schlug das Buch auf und staunte nicht schlecht als er seinen eigenen Namen las.  
  
Lieber Harry, ich wünsche dir Alles Gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Buch! Deine Hermine  
  
Er klappte es verwundert wieder zu. Dieses Buch war also tatsächlich für ihn! Oh man, dann ist das ja mein Geburtstagsgeschenk. Aber wieso hat Hermine mir das nicht mit Hedwig geschickt? Das ist alles ziemlich komisch. Ich werde darüber noch später nachdenken, vielleicht kann ich Ginny fragen..., grübelte Harry. Jedoch zwang er sich an etwas anderes zu denken, so schlug er das Buch erneut auf und blätterte zur Einleitung. Er las diese sehr konzentriert. Genau wie die anderen Seiten danach, so merkte er nicht wie die Zeit verging und es immer heller wurde. Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen als er sich endlich von dem Buch trennen konnte. Er hatte auch irgendwie geschafft etwas zu essen und trinken, ohne es selber zu merken. Er schien etwas verwirrt, jedoch faßte er sich schnell und packte seine Sachen zusammen. Er fühlte überhaupt keine Müdigkeit und das wunderte ihn auch, doch er hatte schon viele Nächte so verbracht. Durch diese Zustände hatte er mittlerweile alle seine Schulbücher durchgelesen, da er ja seine Schulsachen bei den Dursley's im Zimmer behalten durfte. Diese hatten immer noch Angst vor seinem Paten Sirius Black. Der zwar noch nie zu Harry gekommen war, aber zu diesem hatte Harry einen guten Briefkontakt. Darum hatten sie Harry auch in den Ferien in Ruhe gelassen. Harry hatte sich nun erhoben und stand mitten auf dem Rasen.  
  
Angezogen war er ja mittlerweile schon, also mußte er nicht mehr nach oben, um sich umzuziehen. Nur eine Dusche mußte er sich noch genehmigen und so verschwand er im Haus. Er ging wieder nach oben, mußte oben angekommen aber feststellen, dass das Bad bereits besetzt war. So setzte er sich neben die Tür und wollte warten, bis das Bad endlich frei würde. Er war ein wenig gespannt, wer ebenfalls so früh wach war.  
  
Die Minuten vergingen! Plötzlich öffnete sich die Badezimmertür und heraus trat Ginny. Harry schaute sie an, denn sie hatte nur ein Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt. Ginny war sichtlich geschockt, dass jemand schon wach war und als sie erkannte, dass es Harry höstpersönlich war, lief sie tief rot an, wie Harry!  
  
"Oh... H-hallo Harry, w-wieso bist du denn schon wach? Ich dachte ich bin hier die einzigste, die so früh aufsteht", stotterte Ginny herum.  
  
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen und wollte mich nur schnell duschen. Ich wußte nicht, dass du auch schon wach bist. Ach so... Guten Morgen zuerst!", lächelte Harry Ginny an. Ein Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille im Gang.  
  
"Ich muß noch mit dir reden, aber nicht hier draußen, wollen wir ins Bad gehen? Ich möchte nicht, dass es jemand mitkriegt", sagte Harry und schaute Ginny erwartungsvoll an. Diese nickte nur und so begaben sie sich beide ins Bad. Das Badezimmer war nicht allzu groß, jedoch groß genug um zwei Personen in sich aufzunehmen. Das Bad war blau gekachelt und es stand auch alles was ein Bad brauchte, im Zimmer. Harry und Ginny setzten sich, bedachten jedoch beide Abstand zu halten. "Möchtest du meinen Umhang? Nicht das du dir eine Erkältung holst", fragte Harry besorgt. Ginny nickte und nahm Harry's Umhang. Sie streifte ihn geschickt über und zog den Stoff fester an sich. Nun war sie in Harry's Umhang gehüllt und ihr schien die Situation viel wohler, denn sie lächelte nun. "Was möchtest du nun von mir, Harry?", fragte Ginny neugierig.  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir über die Geschehnisse von gestern reden und noch über etwas anderes", flüsterte Harry. "Über gestern hatten wir doch schon geredet, oder ist dir noch etwas anderes eingefallen?", fragte sie nun Harry abermals. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf und mußte lächeln. Ginny schien völlig verwirrt und deshalb schaute sie Harry fragend an.  
  
"Ich finde es nur lustig, dass wir unser Gespräch hier führen", antwortete Harry. Nun mußte Ginny lachen und Harry fiel in ihr Lachen ein, dabei bemerkten sie nicht, wie laut sie waren. Darum mußten sie plötzlich verstummen als beide Stimmen auf dem Flur hörten. Es klopfte an die Tür! "Harry bist du da drin? Und wieso machst du so einen Krach?", versuchte Ron zu fragen. Harry und Ginny schauten sich gegenseitig an. Sie mußten sich krampfhaft das Lachen verkneifen, denn sonst hätte Ron gewußt, dass die beiden zusammen im Bad waren. Harry überlegte kurz und antwortete: "Ich will mich nur schnell duschen, kannst ja schon nach unten gehen. Ich komm dann gleich nach". Bei den letzten Wörtern hatte Harry den Wasserhahn aufgedreht, um seinen Wörtern Nachdruck zu verleihen.  
  
"OK, ich treffe dich dann unten, bis gleich", kam es nun von der anderen Seite der Badezimmertür. Als sich Ron's Schritte langsam entfernten, machte Ginny einen beeindrucktes Gesicht und wollte Harry damit ein wenig loben. Beide lächelten sich nun wieder an.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir müssen unser Gespräch ein anderes Mal fortsetzen. Vielleicht könnten wir ein Spaziergang nach dem Frühstück machen?", grübelte Harry. Ginny nickte, verabschiedete sich schnell von Harry und lugte aus der Tür. Es war niemand zu sehen und so schlich sie sich aus dem Bad. Harry, immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, sprang schnell unter die Dusche. Er machte sich wie immer seine Gedanken während er duschte. Als er fertig war, kleidete er sich wieder an, schaute in den Spiegel und schon waren seine Harre wieder trocken und wie immer nicht zu bändigen. Er machte sich nun auf den Weg in die Küche. Auf dem Weg nach unten, begegnet er Fred, dieser war wie jeden Tag gut fröhlich und begrüßte Harry stürmisch. Harry machte es ihm nach, so begaben sich beide gut gelaunt nach unten in die Küche. 


	7. Sorgen

Teil 7 Als Fred und Harry in die Küche kamen, sahen sie Ron, wie dieser bereits den Tisch deckte. Ron sah noch ziemlich verpennt aus und daher beschlossen die zwei Tunichtgute, ihrem Bruder einen fröhlichen und lauten Guten Morgen zu wünschen. So schrien beide auf einmal: "GUTEN MORGEN, LIEBSTER RON.". Beide mußten losprusten, als sie Ron's Reaktion sahen. Diesen überkam ein großer Schreck und er ließ darauf hin das ganze Besteck auf den Boden fallen, sein Gesicht war schlagartig ziemlich blass geworden. Molly, die gerade mal wieder das Frühstück vorbereitete, blieb noch relativ ruhig, jedoch nur weil sie das schon von ihren Zwillingen gewöhnt war, also zuckte sie nur geringfügig zusammen. Sie musterte die drei Gestalten und mußte ebenfalls lachen, als Ron's erschrecktes Gesicht zu einem Gesicht voller Groll wurde. Jedoch beobachteten die Unruhestifter das nicht mehr, weil sie von ihren Lachern nur so geschüttelt wurden. Die Beiden konnten sich einfach nicht mehr einkriegen und da Molly sah, wie das Gesicht von ihrem Jüngsten immer wütender wurde, falls das noch möglich war, bekam sie auch langsam Angst vor ihm. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen. Da sie Schlimmeres vermeiden wollte, sagte sie zu den Unruhestiftern, dass sie doch die anderen holen sollten. Die Beiden schauten erst jetzt auf und bemerkten Ron's Gesichtsausdruck. Sie nickten Molly zu und flohen schnell aus der Küche, um ihrem verärgerten Bruder entgehen zu können. Fred und Harry hatten immer noch ein belustigtes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern.  
  
Fred wollte zu seinem Zwillingsbruder gehen und so hatte Harry die Aufgabe "Die Mädels zu wecken". Harry freute sich insgeheim sehr auf Ginny, da er laufend an das Ereignis vom Morgen denken mußte. Fred bog um die Ecke und ließ Harry somit ganz alleine, was dieser schon nicht mehr bemerkte, da seine Gedanken bei einer vollkommen anderen Person verharrten. Fred war schließlich sehr leise neben Harry hergegangen, wahrscheinlich hatte er dies auf seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen durch Hogwarts gelernt. So kam Harry an Ginny's Zimmer an, er klopfte und wartete auf ein "Herein" und öffnete dann zuerst die Tür. Da er das Zimmer noch nie gesehen hatte, schaute er sich zuerst einmal ein wenig um, jedoch fasste er sich wieder schnell und blickte die Mädchen erwartungsvoll an, diese lächelten jedoch nur. Die Drei schauten sich nun alle verklärt an und keiner von ihnen konnte auch nur ein Wort herausbringen. Ginny fasste sich als Erste wieder und stellte Harry eine Frage: "Was führt dich hierher?". Harry schaute direkt in ihre Augen und verlor sich sogleich in diesen, da sie wunderschön waren und ihn mit einem unvorstellbaren Bann gefangen hielten. Sekunden vergingen und Harry konnte seine Gedanken nur langsam wieder sammeln. Er öffnete seinen Mund und fragte die Mädchen, wann sie endlich zum Frühstück kommen würden, da sie beide ja schließlich schon angezogen waren. Beide mußten bei dieser Frage wieder wissend lächeln, jedoch äußerte sich diesmal Hermine: "Wir kommen gleich, du kannst schon mal vorgehen und uns ankündigen". Harry mußte bei den letzten Wörter nur fies grinsen. Doch nickte er und antwortete darauf: "Wie sie wünschen, meine Damen!". Er verbeugte sich leicht und ging dann aus dem Zimmer. Er schloß langsam die Tür und konnte noch ein leises Geflüster von Ginny und Hermine erhaschen. Wahrscheinlich reden sie wieder über die Schule, wer wohl die neuen Lehrer sein würden usw. Ich geh dann mal lieber nach unten, mal schauen, ob Fred es geschafft hat, George aus dem Bett zu holen und ob sich Ron von dem Schrecken schon erholt hat.  
  
Er mußte bei diesem Gedanken hinterhältig lächeln. Als er die Treppen hinunter ging, begegnete er diesmal Arthur. Sie begrüßten sich freundlich und gingen im Einklang nebeneinander die Treppen hinunter. Dabei führten sie ein kleines Gespräch.  
  
"Wo sind eigentlich Percy, Charlie und Bill?", fragte Harry forsch. Arthur's Gesicht nahm nun einen etwas traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an.  
  
"Percy arbeitet mittlerweile als Chef in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit, da Crouch tot ist, hat er nun seine Stellung übernommen. Seit dem arbeitet er wie ein Besessener im Zaubererministerium. Er kommt nur noch sehr selten nach Hause. Was Charlie an geht, ist dieser noch in Rumänen. Dort fängt er noch immer Drachen und kümmert sich dann um sie. Molly und ich haben schon länger nichts mehr von ihm gehört, jedoch hoffen wir, dass es ihm gut geht." Er seufzte, machte eine kleine Redepause und fuhr dann fort.  
  
"Bill ist immer noch in Ägypten als Fluchbrecher für Gringotts. Wir haben letzte Woche einen Brief von ihm gekriegt, in dem er schreibt, dass es ihm gut geht und wir uns keine Sorgen um ihn machen sollten. Molly macht sich trotzdem Gedanken um die Drei, dass ihnen etwas passieren könnte, aber sie sorgt sich halt nun einmal um sie!", so beendete Arthur seinen kleinen Vortrag. Harry verdaute diese Nachrichten erst einmal und war ein wenig traurig, schließlich konnte er die drei abwesenden Rotschöpfe richtig gut leiden. Er erinnerte sich noch gerne an die Weltmeisterschaft, als die ganze Weasley Familie mitkam, bis auf Molly, die in der Winkelgasse gewesen war. Und er erinnerte sich an den Schulsprecher Percy, der sogar seinem eigenen Haus Gryffindor Hauspunkte abzog. Trotz alledem gewann Gryffindor immer den Hauspokal; seit Harry, Ron und Hermine auf der Schule waren. Schließlich errang das Trio immer im letzten Moment die erforderten Hauspunkte, worauf sie auch mächtig Stolz waren.  
  
"Das tut mir leid für euch, schließlich mag ich die Drei auch gerne, aber es geht ihnen bestimmt gut, da bin ich mir sicher", versuchte Harry Arthur aufzumuntern. Bill und Charlie geht es gut, jedenfalls als ich sie das letzte Mal getroffen habe, dachte Harry. Arthur versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu kriegen, jedoch entglitt es ihm leicht. Schon betraten die Beiden die Küche, in der sie von Molly und Ron freundlich begrüßt wurden und Harry stellte erleichtert fest, dass Ron nicht mehr sauer auf ihn zu sein schien. Er setzte sich an den gedeckten Tisch und Ron gesellte sich zu ihm. "Du, Harry?", dieser nickte und drehte sich zu seinem Freund herum. Ron sprach weiter: "Was hast du denn für heute geplant?" Harry grinste fröhlich, weil er genau wußte was Ron vor hatte. Also antwortete Harry tot ernst: "Also ich werde zuerst einmal frühstücken und danach werde ich mich auf die Suche nach Voldemort machen. Und ihn dann natürlich besiegen!"  
  
Die Gesichter der anderen hatten schlagartig eine beunruhigende Farbe angenommen, denn sie sahen leichenblaß aus. Molly fiel sogar ein Teller hinunter und Arthur setzte sich zuerst einmal. Ron hatte seinen Mund erstaunt aufgerissen bei Harry's Worten über den tödlichen Feind. Harry mußte bei diesem Anblick breit grinsen. Und nun erst bemerkte Ron, dass es nur ein Witz von Harry sein sollte. Daraufhin wurde er wieder ärgerlich und als er seine Sprache wiederfand, schrie er bald: "TU DAS NIE WIEDER!! UNS SOVIEL ANGST EINZUJAGEN!!!!!"  
  
Harry's Lächeln erstarb mit all seinem Glanz und nun schaute Harry wieder sehr ernst. "Meinst du wirklich, dass ich freiwillig zu diesem Monster gehe? So lebensmüde bin nicht einmal ich, er wird schon von alleine kommen, wenn er etwas will", sagte Harry in einem ruhigen Ton, der den andern eine Gänsehaut bereitete. Seine sonst so liebevollen Augen hatten einen scharfen Blick angenommen. Ron und seine Eltern schauten geschockt zu, denn alle Drei wussten nicht, was sie machen oder dazu sagen sollten. Ron erspähte Harry's Blick und schaute hilfesuchend zu seinen Eltern auf, diese schienen ihn aber gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Plötzlich kamen die beiden Zwillinge in die Küche und wurden ebenfalls ignoriert, woraufhin sie fragend von einem zum anderen blickten. Beide fanden es ungewöhnlich, nicht sofort die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Zuerst einmal musterten sie ihre Eltern leise und gingen dann zu Ron und Harry, als sie auf einmal Harry's Gesichtsausdruck bemerkten. Jedoch bekamen sie keine Angst und begrüßten sehr laut ihre Familie, in einem Versuch die Stille in der Küche brechen. Schnell fassten sich die Kücheninsassen wieder und Molly begann schnell die Scherben aufzuwischen. Arthur und Molly warfen sich noch ein paar besorgte Blicke zu, jedoch hatten sie das auch bald vergessen, weil Fred und George sehr viel Blödsinn machten und alle lachen mußten. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten kamen dann Hermine und Ginny in die Küche und die Beiden bemerkten schon gar nichts mehr von den vorangegangenen Geschehnissen.  
  
Fred meldete sich überschwenglich zu Wort: "Da jetzt alle hier sind, können wir ja mit dem Frühstück beginnen. Ich möchte euch alle hier im Fuchsbau begrüßen!" Alle mußten grinsen, da sie diese Festlichkeit nicht von Fred gewöhnt waren, wahrscheinlich war jedoch, dass er genau das bezweckte. Alle genossen das Frühstück und schon bald war alles aufgegessen, da die Gemeinschaft wohl großen Hunger gehabt hatte. Lange nach dem Essen saßen alle noch beieinander und unterhielten sich. Dann schickte Molly die Jugendlichen aus der Küche und sie verteilten sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Fred und George gingen wieder in ihr Zimmer, um weitere Scherzartikel herzustellen. Hermine und Ron gingen auch nach oben und man konnte das Schließen von Ron's Zimmertüre hören.  
  
"Harry?" Er nickte Ginny zu. "Ich müßte mich noch einmal umziehen, würdest du mich schnell begleiten?", fragte Ginny. Harry nickte erneut und wartete dann höflich vor ihrer Tür. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, als Ginny ihr Zimmer wieder verließ. Sie hatte ein hellblaues Kleid an, das ihr bis zu den Knien ging und trug auch eine kleine blaue Handtasche bei sich. Harry verbeugte sich vor ihr und bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich mit einem Lächeln bei ihm unter. Sie erreichten die Haustür, doch als sie grade hindurch gehen wollten ertönte eine Stimme und rief nach Harry. Harry flüsterte Ginny zu: "Ich komme gleich wieder, warte bitte auf mich". So ging er schnell in die Küche.  
  
"Harry, da bist du! Entschuldige bitte die Störung, aber wir wollten nur mit dir über heute morgen reden", redete Molly auf ihn ein. Harry hatte dies bereits erwartet und machte sich jetzt Vorwürfe, warum er nicht seinen Mund halten konnte, doch er nickte und setzte sich artig. "Ich meinte das nicht Ernst, ich wollte Ron nur ein wenig schocken, ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihr so darauf reagiert. Tut mir leid. Könnte ich jetzt bitte gehen? Ich wollte ein wenig frische Luft schnappen und Ginny wollte mich begleiten", fragte er ganz unschuldig. Molly und Arthur nickten beide und lächelten. "Aber versprich uns, dass du das nie wieder tust", sagte Arthur ernst. Harry nickte und sagte schnell: "Ich werde das niemals mehr aus Spaß sagen, entschuldigt mich.". Und so stand er wieder auf, ging zur Tür und mußte feststellen, dass Ginny nicht mehr da war und so ging er nach draussen. Harry atmete leicht auf, als er sie endlich erblickte. Harry bot ihr wieder seinen Arm an und die Beiden gingen in eine unbestimmte Richtung. Das Wetter war einfach wunderschön. Der Himmel war hellblau, genau wie Ginny's Kleid, und es gab ein paar verträumte Wolken. Insgesamt war es herrliches Wetter. Ginny und Harry freuten sich riesig und gingen immer weiter vom Fuchsbau weg. Ginny zeigte ihm unterschiedliche Gegenden und Plätze, wo sie als Kind und auch jetzt noch gerne hinging, wenn sie Kummer hatte oder sie nachdenken mußte. Harry erzählte ihr auch von seinen Plätzen und beide erfuhren sehr viel über den anderen. Bis die Beiden an einen klaren, kleinen blauen See kamen. Die beiden setzten sich an den Rand und Ginny zog ihre Schuhe aus, um ihre Füße ganz in das erfrischendes Wasser zu hängen. Harry tat ihr das gleich. Beide freuten sich miteinander. 


	8. Eine Entscheidung

"Meinst du, er hat es nur aus Spaß gesagt? Oder vielleicht sogar ernst gemeint? Dass er, wenn er was will, schon von alleine kommt?", fragte nun Molly ihren Ehemann. Dieser zuckte nur ungewiss seine Schultern. Er rang sich schließlich dazu hindurch, doch etwas zu sagen: "Manchmal bezweifle ich, dass Harry erst 15 Jahre alt ist! Er kommt mir oftmals schon so erwachsen vor. Er spricht uns Mut zu und nimmt andere Dinge ziemlich ernst, welche Ron nur mit einem Lächeln bedenken würde. Ich glaube Harry hat eine schwere Aufgabe und trägt eine große Last mit Du-weißt-schon-wem herum. Ich frage mich auch, wieso Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Familie getötet hat und schließlich wollte er auch Harry töten, obwohl dieser nur ein Baby war." Molly's Gesicht hatte sich während dieser Aussage noch mehr verkrampft! "Ich hoffe nur, dass Harry weiß was er tut und ihm nichts passiert!", antwortete Molly nun in einem traurigen Ton und Arthur nickte beipflichtend. Nun gerieten sie in ein nachdenkliches Schweigen.  
  
Hermine und Ron hatten sich in das Zimmer von Ron zurück gezogen. Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das und schauten sich immer wieder gegenseitig in die Augen. Im Haus konnte man ab und zu laute Knalle hören, die wahrscheinlich aus dem Zimmer von Fred und George kamen.  
  
Harry und Ginny saßen nun schon eine geraume Zeit am See. Ginny überkam plötzlich eine Idee. "Hey, Harry!" Harry schaute sie fragend und ein wenig verwundert an, da sie plötzlich laut aufschrie. ,,Wie wäre es, wenn wir einfach mal in das Wasser springen? Oder willst du dich noch weiter rösten lassen? Also ich geh jedenfalls jetzt rein. Ist doch eine klasse Abkühlung." Damit erhob sie sich und zog ihr Kleid über den Kopf. Sie kletterte geschwind zum Wasser und drehte sich noch einmal zu Harry um. Dieser bewegte sich jedoch nicht und beobachte sie nur. "Bist wohl wasserscheu, was?", schrie sie Harry zu, um diesen zu ärgern. Doch dieser ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und zog sich ebenfalls aus und sprang zu Ginny ins kühle Wasser. Harry spritzte mit dem Sprung viel Wasser auf und Ginny wurde getauft. Als Harry auftauchte, musste Ginny lachen. Harry's Harre, die sonst in alle Himmelsrichtungen vom Kopf abstanden, hingen jetzt alle in sein Gesicht und man konnte ihn kaum noch erkennen. Harry musste sich zuerst die Harre zurück streichen, bevor er Ginny einen vorwurfsvollen Blick entgegenbringen konnte. Jedoch hielt sein Blick nicht lange stand, da er bei dem Anblick von Ginny wieder lächeln musste. Diese war nun ganz in ihrem Element und schwamm im See herum. Harry selbst, schwamm in die andere Richtung. Jedoch trafen sie sich auf der halben Strecke wieder. Plötzlich tauchte Harry weg und Ginny schaute sich hilflos um. Auf einmal zog etwas ihre Beine nach unten und sie musste abtauchen. Das 'Etwas' stellte sich dann als Harry heraus und Ginny wollte Rache ausüben und ihn untertauchen, jedoch schaffte sie das nicht und Harry stülpte sie statt dessen unter. Als sie auftauchte, musste sie feststellen, dass Harry ein breites Grinsen auf sein Gesicht hatte. "Ey, findest du das etwa lustig?", fragte Ginny voller Entrüstung. Harry nickte.  
  
"Ich geh mich wieder sonnen, schließlich hab ich das nötig", sagte er noch schnell, bevor er zum Ufer schwamm. Ginny überlegte noch kurz und schwamm dann Harry hinterher. Dieser kletterte schnell hinauf und bot dann Ginny seine Hilfe an. Diese nahm sie auch gerne an und so schmissen sie sich auf den Rasen. Nach einer Weile des einfachen daliegens, fühlten sie sich einfach gut. Die Sonne schien nach wie vor, so wunderbar wie am Vormittag. "Ich glaub, es wird jetzt ganz schön warm im Zimmer von Ron sein", sagte Ginny leicht vergnügt. "Vielleicht haben sie sich ja ein Beispiel an uns genommen und sind auch spazieren gegangen oder sie sind einfach nur in den Garten gegangen....", grübelte Harry und musste bei diesem Gedanken lächeln. "Du, Harry?" Er drehte sein Gesicht zu Ginny und schaute sie somit direkt an. Ginny schluckte noch einmal und fuhr dann fort. ,,Du hast mir doch heute morgen deinen Mantel gegeben..." Und sie wartete keine Antwort von Harry ab, weil sie ja sowieso wußte das es stimmte. ,,... und ich hab mich gewundert, dass er so schwer war." Harry schaute sie fragend an, aber sie beachtete ihn gar nicht. ,,Also hab ich mal in die Taschen geschaut und da hab ich das Buch gefunden und hab die Widmung gelesen. Ich hab mich gewundert, dass du es hattest und ich hab Hermine darauf angesprochen. Aber sie wußte von nichts und meinte nur, dass sie dir dieses Jahr nichts schenken würde..." Harry schaute sie nun noch verwirrter an.  
  
,,...da sie ihr Geld in Gringotts einzahlen will." Und da Ginny sah, dass Harry langsam der Gedulsfaden riß, beeilte sie sich extra. ,,Und wenn du willst, könnten wir doch gemeinsam lernen, wie man Animagi wird. Ich bin ziemlich gut im Fach Verwandlung, ich kriege das bestimmt hin." Und so beendete sie ihre kleine Ausführung und erwartete erwartungsvoll Harry's Antwort. Der sagte jedoch gar nichts, denn er schien etwas zu überlegen. Die Minuten zogen sich in die Länge und Ginny wurde immer nervöser. "Hmm, ich weiß nicht. Mein Vater und Sirius haben es zuerst in ihrem 5. Jahr geschafft. Und die Beiden waren die Besten in Hogwarts. Also wie sollen wir es schaffen? Und das auch noch in diesen Ferien? Ich bestreite ja nicht, dass du super gut in Verwandlung bist, aber vielleicht ist das ja doch etwas schwierig. Und Hermine wäre eh dagegen. Du weißt ja, wie Hermine ist", erklärte Harry nun. Ginny's Gesicht war immer noch willens, jedoch hatte es einen leichten fragenden Gesichtszug angenommen. "Du meinst doch nicht etwa Sirius Black? Den Mann, der deine Familie an Voldemort verraten hat?", fragte sie nun leicht nervös.  
  
"Doch den meine ich. Außerdem hat er nicht meine Familie verraten, sondern war der beste Freund meines Vaters. Außerdem ist er mein Pate und ich werde zu ihm ziehen, wenn er als unschuldig abgestempelt wird!" Ginny schaute jetzt nur noch verwirrt. ,,Ach so, du kennst ja die Story noch nicht. Hm, wie erkläre ich es dir nur...?" Er grübelte kurz und erzählte dann weiter. ,,Also Peter, der damals der Freund meines Vaters und Sirius war, hat meine Familie an Voldemort verraten. Meine Eltern wollten sich verstecken, weil Voldemort sie gejagt hat. Jedenfalls weiß ich nicht wieso, er sie verfolgt hat. Mein Dad wollte zuerst Sirius zum Geheimniswahrer machen, jedoch meinte Sirius, es wäre besser wenn man den schwachen, hilflosen Peter zu ihrem Geheimniswahrer machen würde. Er dachte, Voldemort würde nicht denken, dass Peter diese Aufgabe zuteil würde, sondern Sirius. Keiner wußte das Sirius mit Peter gewechselt hatte, nicht einmal Dumbledore! Jedoch wußten sie damals noch nicht, dass Peter ein Spion von Voldemort war. Er hatte sich schon immer die stärksten Freunde gesucht, die ihn beschützen, falls ihm Gefahr drohte. Und so hat er sich kurz nach meiner Geburt, Voldemort angeboten. Und Voldemort kam das ganz gelegen, dass ein enger Freund der Potter's sein Spion wurde,schließlich wollte er ja den Tod von meiner Familie." Er hielt kurz inne, erzählte dann aber weiter. ,,Sirius wollte Peter an dem Abend besuchen, als er Voldemort den Standpunkt von uns verraten hat, jedoch war Peter nicht da und es sah auch nicht nach einen Kampf aus. Also ist er auf dem schnellsten Weg mit seinem fliegenden Motorrad zu meinen Eltern geflogen, jedoch war es schon zu spät. Das Dunkle Mal war bereits über unserem Haus. Sirius wollte mich eigentlich mitnehmen, jedoch hatte Hagrid den Auftrag mich zu den Dursley's zu bringen. Also blieb Sirius nichts anderes übrig, als Hagrid sein Motorrad zu geben. So kam ich dann zu den Dursley's. Dumbledore hatte bereits auf mich gewartet. Schließlich legte er mich vor der Haustür ab und legte einen Brief zu mir. In dem die ganze Wahrheit über den Vorfall stand, vielleicht stand auch darin, wieso Voldemort meine Eltern und mich jagte.  
  
Aber wie gesagt hatten sich die Dursley's geschworen, dass ich nicht so wie meine Eltern wurde. Also erzählten sie mir, dass meine Eltern bei einem Autounfall gestorben sind und das sie nutzlos waren. Sie wollten auch verhindern, dass ich den Brief von Hogwarts in die Hand kriege. Sie wollten mich in so eine Muggelschule abschieben. Oh, jetzt bin ich von Sirius abgekommen. Hmm, wo war ich noch mal. Ah, ja. Also gab Sirius Hagrid sein Motorrad. Und da er nun mich nicht mitnehmen durfte. Wollte er Rache für meine Eltern nehmen, also machte er sich auf die Jagd nach dem Verräter! Nach einer Weile fand er sogar Peter und stellte ihn zur Rede. Schließlich war nun Voldemort nicht mehr an der Macht und keiner konnte ihn beschützen. Also schrie Peter, dass Sirius meine Eltern an Voldemort verraten hätte. Und hat dann seinen Zauberstab erhoben und hat die Muggel um sich umgebracht, hat sich in eine Ratte verwandelt und ist dann verschwunden, davor hatte er sich jedoch noch einen Finger abgehackt, damit es glaubwürdiger aussah. Ich glaub Sirius hat es nicht einmal mitgekriegt, dass Peter entkommen ist, sondern dachte, dass er sich selbst in die Luft gejagt hat. Also lachte er über Peter's Dummheit und als die Zauberer kamen, wehrte er sich nicht einmal. Er selber glaubte ja Peter wäre tot, aber vor zwei Jahren hat er ihn dann im Tagespropheten wieder erkannt. Natürlich war er da geschockt und ist aus Askaban geflohen um Rache an Peter zu nehmen, jedoch dachten alle, er sei hinter mir her. Also hab ich auch keinen Ärger gekriegt, als ich meine Tante mit einem Schwebezauber gegen die Decke befördert habe. Sie alle waren sogar richtig besorgt um mich. Sirius kam jedenfalls immer in den Gryffindor-Turm wegen Peter, aber Peter hat sich dann aus den Staub gemacht und hat wieder seinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht und ist geflohen. Als die Hinrichtung von Seidenschnabel war, schlichen Hermine, Ron und ich zu Hagrid. Wir wollten ihn nur aufmuntern und nicht im Stich lassen. Und an dem Abend haben wir dann Krätze wiedergefunden und Ron war überglücklich. Dann hat uns Hagrid rausgeworfen, als Dumbledore mit Fudge und Co. kammen. An dem Abend ist Peter wieder geflohen, Ron konnte ihn aber aufhalten und ist dann von Sirius in die Heulende Hütte gezerrt worden. Sirius kann sich übrings in einen großen Hund verwandeln. Also sind Hermine und ich dann hinterher und wollten Ron befreien. Da wußten wir noch nicht, dass der Hund Sirius war. Also sind wir hinterher und haben dann Sirius überwältigt und dann kam Lupin, auch er war ein Freund meines Vater's, dazu und hat uns entwaffnet.  
  
Nach und nach, kam dann die ganze Wahrheit heraus und Snape hatte sich dann auch zu uns gekämpft, jedoch wußten wir nicht, dass er im Zimmer anwesend war, er trag einen Tarnumhang." Ginny zog die Luft immer schneller ein, sie schien voller Spannung und hörte Harry's Redefluss gespannt zu. Schließlich war er der Meinung das Lupin Sirius geholfen hätte und ihn dann gefesselt. Snape zielte jedoch mit seinem Zauberstab direkt auf Sirius und Hermine, Ron und ich hatten auch noch unsere Zauberstäbe. Schließlich entwaffneten wir alle drei auf einmal Snape und er prallte mit seinem Kopf gegen die Wand und war dann k.o. Dann befreiten wir Lupin, woraufhin er und Sirius uns nun die ganze Wahrheit erzählten. Und dann zwangen sie Peter sich zu verwandeln. Sie wollte ihn eigentlich umbringen, aber dann hätte man ja keine Beweise mehr, dass Sirius unschuldig wäre. Also wollten wir ihn zum Schloß bringen, Snape nahmen wir auch mit. Dann gingen wir alle den Geheimgang entlang. Lupin und Ron hatten sich dann den menschlichen Peter an die Füße gebunden, somit er nicht fliehen konnte. Sirius hielt mit Snape's Zauberstab Snape in der Luft, ihn störte es auch nicht, wenn Snape gegen die Decke mit dem Kopf stieß." Harry grinste fies und mußte ein gehässiges Lachen unterdrücken. ,,Schließlich fragte mich dann Sirius, ob ich nicht mit ihm zusammen ziehen wollte. Und da ich die Dursley's eh nicht leiden kann, willigte ich sofort ein. Er schien richtig glücklich und ich war es ebenfalls. Aber so unserem Pech hatte Lupin vergessen, seinen Trank zu nehmen. Und so verwandelte er sich in einen Wehrwolf, Sirius verwandelte sich ebenfalls und jagte ihm hinterher.  
  
Da Ron ein gebrochenes Bein hatte und wir auch nicht sehr aufpaßten, konnte Peter Ron's Zauberstab stehlen. Er löste sich aus der Gefangenschaft und schickte Ron zu Boden. Dann verwandelte er sich wieder und verschwand. Hermine und ich hörten Schreie und da wir nichts für Ron tun konnten, beschloßten wir, nach zu sehen, wer da nun schrie. Also liefen wir hin und ich spürte die Kälte um uns herum. Die Dementoren waren über das ganze Gelände verteilt und kamen immer näher. Ich sah Sirius, er hatte sich zurück verwandelt. Und die Dementoren kamen immer näher und schlossen einen immer kommenden Kreis um uns. Ich hatte ja bei Lupin gelernt, wie man einen Dementor verjagen konnte. Jedoch war ich noch nicht gut genug, die ganzen zu verjagen. Ich dachte an ein glückliche Erinnerung. Und fing mein Singsang an, jedoch kam aus meinem Zauberstab nur Nebel und kein wirklicher Patronus. Ich spürte auf einmal eine Hand um meine Kehle und mußte mit Schrecken feststellen, dass es die Hand von einem Dementor war. Er wollte mir ein Kuss auf dem Mund aufdrücken um meine Seele hinaus zu saugen. Zum Glück erschien dann ein richtiger Patronus und hat alle Dementoren verjagt. Ich konnte mit letzter Kraft sehen, dass es ein Hirsch war und ich dachte ich würde meinen Vater bei ihm sehen. Jedenfalls waren wir dann alle in Ohnmacht gefallen und Snape hat uns dann alle zum Schloß gebracht. Ron, Hermine und ich worden auf die Krankenstation gebracht und Sirius in ein Büro. Jedoch konnte er dann mit Seidenschnabel fliehen, als wir wieder auf der Heimfahrt waren, schickte mir Sirius noch einen Brief, dass es ihnen gut ginge und das er mir den Feuerblitz geschenkt hatte. Und er schickte mir noch eine Erlaubnis für Hogsmeade mit. Ron hat auch seine Eule von Sirius, weil doch Peter Krätze war." Und so beendete er seine kleine Erzählung von den Geschehnissen seines dritten Schuljahres, jedoch leiß er auch ein paar Details weg (z.B. das Hermine und er mit dem Zeitumkehrer Sirius und Seidenschnabel geholfen hatten zu fliehen und das er den Pratonus hergezaubert hatte oder das der Mensch bei dem Hirsch er selbst war...). "Was?? Krätze war Peter?? Aber wieso hat er sich unbedingt eine Zaubererfamilie ausgesucht?  
  
Und woher hat Snape einen Tarnumhang?", fragte nun Ginny skeptisch. "Ja Krätze war Peter. Er war die ganze Zeit bei euch. Und er hat euch ausgesucht, weil er dann gewußt hätte, wenn Voldemort wieder zur Macht kommen würde. Und dann könnte er ja wieder zu ihm zurückkehren, als treuester Diener!", antwortete Harry allwissend. "Und hast du noch Kontakt zu deinem Paten und was macht er so im Moment? Und was ist mit dem Tarnumhang? Oder weißt du das nicht?", plapperte Ginny heraus. "Er war letztes Jahr sogar in der Nähe von Hogwarts! Und er war auch da, als ich von Voldemort wieder kam! Und was den Tarnumhang beträgt, der gehört mir. Mein Vater besaß ihn und Dumbledore hat ihn mir schon im ersten Jahr gegeben. Hermine und ich hatten ihn allerdings vor der Peitschenden Weide liegen gelassen und so kam Snape auch unbemerkt in das Zimmer", sagte Harry. Ginny schien hellauf begeistert! Und auf einmal schien ihr wieder was einzufallen. "Was ist den nun? Wollen wir es versuchen? Animaguse so werden!" Harry fing nun an zu lächeln. "Ja können wir ja machen, aber nur unter einer Bedingung!" Ginny schaute nun ernst zu Harry. ,,Wir sagen es keinem anderen und suchen uns einen heimlichen Platz zum üben aus!" Ginny's Augen fingen nun an zu leuchten und sie nickte hastig. Harry schien davon auch nicht weniger begeistert. Sie hatten sich während dem Gespräch hingesetzt und waren schon längst trocken. Und Harry's Haare hatten wieder zu ihrer alten experimentellen Form gefunden. Beide standen nun auf und zogen sich langsam wieder an. "Wollen wir langsam zurück gehen? Die anderen fragen sich bestimmt schon, wo wir sind",fragte nun Ginny den schwarzhaarigen Jungen. Dieser nickte nur und beide machten sich langsam auf den Weg zurück. 


	9. Unerwarteter Besuch

Auf dem Weg zum Fuchsbau fiel Harry auf ein Mal wieder etwas ein, dass Ginny vorhin erwähnt hatte und jetzt wollte er unbedingt wissen, was sie damit meinte. Fragend drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und sagte einfach: "Du Ginny? Was meintest du eigentlich damit, dass Hermine meinte, ihr gehört das Buch nicht und sie weiß auch nicht woher es kommt...?" Ginny schaute jetzt ein wenig verwirrt aus. "Ich weiß es selbst nicht, aber es ist schon komisch, dass es dann trotzdem in ihrem Zimmer war und sogar mit Widmung...", sagte sie nun nachdenklich. "Ja, das finde ich nämlich auch sehr komisch...schließlich ist sie die einzigste Zauberin in ihrer Familie!", gab nun Harry von sich. "Hm...ich kann sie ja mal wieder in ein Gespräch verwickeln....", murmelte Ginny hintergründig. Harry nickte und so machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zum Fuchsbau! Sie unterhielten sich dann noch auf dem Weg über dieses und jenes. Und nach zehn Minuten waren sie dann endlich beim Haus angelangt.  
  
"Wo wart ihr denn den ganzen Vormittag? Herm und ich haben uns schon Gedanken gemacht, aber ihr seht ja noch ganz heil aus. Also waren diese Sorgen für die Katz....", sprach Ron die Beiden an. Hermine und Ron saßen vor dem Fuchsbau und hatten sich anscheinend vor der Ankunft von Harry und Ginny gut unterhalten. "Wir waren nur spazieren! Ist das etwa verboten?", fragte seine Schwester nun leicht beleidigt. Hermine schüttelte ihren Kopf, ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Was habt ihr zwei denn den ganzen Vormittag gemacht?", fragte nun Harry ein wenig hinterhältig. "Wir haben uns nur unterhalten und das ist ja auch nichts Verbotenes!", stellte Hermine schnell und etwas entrüstet in die Runde. Alle schauten auf, als Molly aus der Tür kam. Es war anscheinend schon wieder Essenszeit. Jedoch rief sie diesmal nicht zum Essen, sondern sagte zu Harry, dass er hereinkommen solle. Harry schaute nun in die Runde und er konnte nur fragende Blicke ernten. Dann nickte er Molly zu und so ging er in das Haus.  
  
Drinnen angekommen war Molly richtig aufgewühlt. "Harry!!! Hier ist jemand, der mit dir reden will!", Molly sprach sehr leise, obwohl ihre Stimme sanft zitterte. Harry schaute sie fragend an und folgte ihr artig in das Wohnzimmer. Als Harry das Zimmer betrat, konnte er kaum seine Augen im Zaum halten, es war als wollten sie vor lauter Überraschung herausspringen. Ungläubig starrte er auf ein bestimmtes Objekt. Dort auf dem Sofa saß jemand, mit dem Harry noch nicht gerechnet hätte. Es war Professor Lupin! "Prof. was machen sie denn hier?", fragte Harry nun voller Freude über seinen Besuch. "Nun Harry, ich möchte es dir gerne erklären, aber leider kann ich das noch nicht alles. Lass mich jedoch soviel sagen, dass es zu einem guten Plan gehört." Dabei zog sich nun ein breites Lächeln über beide Gesichter. Harry ging zu Lupin und umarmte ihn herzlich, als ob er ein sehr guter Freund wäre. Jedoch schien Lupin ebenfalls nichts dagegen zu haben. Dann nahm der Junge neben seinem alten Lehrer Platz. "Also? Was genau wollen sie hier?", fragte Harry aufgeregt und sehr ungeduldig. Lupin schaute sich im Raum um und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sich keiner außer ihnen beiden im Wohnzimmer aufhielt.  
  
Daraufhin sprach er auch: "Nun Harry! Albus schickt mich, ich soll dir noch ein paar Zauber beibringen. Er meint anscheinend, dass was er gemacht hat, reicht noch nicht! Also soll ich dir ein wenig Unterricht geben! Ich hoffe du hast nichts dagegen, schließlich sind ja Ferien..." er schaute fragend zu Harry. "Na klar mach ich mit! Schließlich will ich gewappnet sein, wenn ich in Gefahr bin..." Er machte eine kurze Pause und sprach dann vorsichtig weiter. "Können sie mir auch beibringen, wie man ein Animagus wird?" Lupin schaute nun traurig und schien sich kurz zu sammeln. "Nein! Grade das, kann ich dir nicht beibringen!", sagte er immer noch leicht betroffen. Harry's freudiger Gesichtsausdruck sackte schlagartig ein bisschen zusammen. "Naja, dann halt nicht...aber dafür können sie mir bestimmt was anderes beibringen. Wie man z.B. Gegenstände verkleinert oder so....", versuchte Harry Lupin ein wenig auf zu muntern. Dieser nickte. "Professor?" Lupin schaute direkt in die Augen von Harry. "Wie geht es eigentlich Sirius? Und Hagrid? Geht es allen gut?", wollte der junge Mann wissen. "Es geht ihnen allen gut und dein Pate läßt dich schön grüßen!", sagte er leicht stockend. Harry nickte nur. "Ach übrings, Harry! Du kannst mich ruhig Remus nennen, schließlich sind wir ja nicht in der Schule!", sprach Prof. Lupin aus. Harry nickte erneut. Nun kam auch Molly wieder in das Wohnzimmer, sie schien sich langsam mit dem Gedanken, an ständig neuen Besuch, abzufinden. "Remus? Möchtest du mit uns essen?", fragte sie freundlich. Lupin nickte und stand von dem Sofa auf. Er wartete noch kurz auf Harry und dann gingen beide in die Küche, in der schon der Rest der Familie saß. "Hallo Prof. Lupin", sagten nun alle Jugendliche gleichzeitig und leicht verwirrt. Hermine kriegte als Erste wieder den Mund auf und fragte:" Wieso sind sie hier? Ist was passiert?" Lupin schüttelte seinen Kopf und setzte sich hin. Alle blickten Hermine nun ein wenig bestürzt an. Als ob sie alle sagen wollten ' lass ihn sich doch zuerst einmal ausruhen und etwas essen! '. Hermine schien diese Blicke zu verstehen und hielt sich von da an im Hintergrund.  
  
Nun machten sich alle an das Essen. Harry und Ginny schienen wie ausgehungert, was nach dem Schwimmen auch zu verstehen war. Der Professor schien auch erleichtert zu sein, schließlich hatte seine neue Aufgabe Einklang gefunden und so aß er unbekümmert weiter. Alle unterhielten sich prächtig miteinander. "Prof. Lupin?", jetzt nahm man Ron's Stimme war, "Wissen sie schon wer Lehrer für VGDDK wird?" Hermine schaute sofort von ihrem Teller auf und sah zu Prof. Lupin. Dieser räusperte sich leicht und gab dann ein schlichtes 'Nein' von sich. "Jedoch kann ich euch soviel sagen, Prof. Snape wird es nicht sein!" Alle Jugendlich atmeten erleichtert auf. Lupin mußte fies grinsen. Snape, kann anscheinend immer noch keiner leiden, was eigentlich auch nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Er behandelt seine Schüler immer so fies und kümmert sich nur um seine Slyterinschüler..., dachte er bei sich. "Hey Leute! Wollen wir nach dem Essen ein wenig Quidditsch spielen?", fragte Fred voller Freude und seine Augen fingen an zu leuchten. Die anderen Teenager waren natürlich sofort Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee! Also beendenden sie schnell ihr Essen und verabschiedeten sich von der Tischrunde. Harry begab sich augenblicklich in Ron's Zimmer, um seinen Feuerblitz zu holen. Der neben seinem Tarnumhang, der Karte der Rumtreiber und dem Schachbrett lag. Harry's Blick blieb bei dem Schachbrett hängen, dass er von Remus zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Nun kam auch Ron ins Zimmer gestürzt. "Hey Harry! Komm schon runter, alle warten auf dich!", beeilte sich Ron zu sagen. Und dann war er auch schon wieder aus der Tür verschwunden, in Harry kam Bewegung auf und er bewegte sich auch schnell nach unten. Er öffnete ruckartig die Tür und ging dann geschwind zu den anderen, die bereits in der Luft waren. Harry setzte sich auch auf seinen Besen und stieß sich kraftvoll vom Boden ab. Und schon flog er durch die Luft und er erinnerte sich wieder, warum er das Fliegen so liebte. Der Wind rauschte durch seine Haare und streifte sein Gesicht. Nichts schien ihm hier oben schwer zu fallen oder zu behindern. Er wurde eins mit der Luft und dem Himmel!  
  
Hermine flog diesmal sogar auch mit, obwohl das Fliegen in ihr eigentlich eher Unbehagen auslöste. Das war jedenfalls früher einmal so gewesen, jetzt flog sie beinahe so gut wie Ron! Und da die Sechs nun alle in der Luft waren, spielten sie drei gegen drei. Jedoch spielten sie einfach nur so zum Spaß, schließlich waren sie nicht genug Spieler für eine vollzählige Mannschaft und hatten auch keine richtigen Spielbälle. Nach einer guten Stunde, es war noch hell, holte Molly alle wieder herein. Zwar beschwerten sich die Jungs ziemlich hörbar, doch hatten sie keine Chance gegen die Hausherrin. Und so mußten sie Molly wohl oder übel folgsam in das Haus folgen.  
  
Im Haus angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege, George und Fred wollten in ihr Zimmer gehen, Hermine, Ron und Harry wollten zu Remus. Ginny wollte eigentlich auch mit den dreien gehen, aber Molly schickte sie in ihr Zimmer. Also trabte sie ein wenig missmutig davon! "Also kommt mit in das Wohnzimmer, dort wartet Remus bereits auf euch!", sagte Molly an die drei verbliebenden Jugendlichen gewandt. Remus schaute auf, als Harry als Erster in das Zimmer trat. "Oh! Da seid ihr ja, ich hab mich schon gefragt wann eure Neugier siegt und ihr herkommt", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln auf dem Mund. 


	10. Der heilige Bund

Jetzt schauten die drei Jugendlichen ein wenig überrascht, dass Remus bzw. Prof. Lupin schon auf sie gewartet hatte. Nur Hermine, die sich jetzt auf das Sofa setzte, schien dies bereits von ihrem alten Lehrer erwartet zu haben. Harry und Ron nahmen sich ein Beispiel an ihr und setzten sich ebenfalls. Ron pflanzte sich zu Hermine und Harry gesellte sich zu Remus.  
  
Über alle Gesichter flog nun ein Lächeln. "Also, Prof. Lupin? Was verschafft uns denn ihren überraschenden Besuch, vielleicht hatten sie das auch schon gegenüber von Harry erwähnt. Jedoch hat dieser uns bisher nichts weiter erzählt!", sprach nun Hermine ein wenig verärgert. Ron nickte nur zu dieser Festellung von Herm. Remus schaute kurz zu Harry und konnte ein Lächeln nicht vermeiden, nachdem er dessen Gesicht inspiziert hatte. "Nun meine gute Hermine. Wie ich mir schon gedacht habe, bist du immer noch so wissbegierig wie früher." Remus strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und so konnte Hermine ihrem alten "Freund" auch nicht lange böse sein. Dann sprach Remus geschwind weiter. " Nun Hermine, ich wurde von Prof. Dumbledore beauftragt, Harry ein wenig Unterricht zu geben. Allerdings bin ich bereits am überlegen, ob ihr nicht auch ein wenig Training braucht. Schließlich ist der neue Lehrer für VGDDK ziemlich anspruchsvoll und er wird euch bestimmt nicht weniger streng beurteilen, weil ihr Potter's Freunde seid!"  
  
"WAS??? Ich dachte sie wissen nicht, wer der neue Lehrer ist!", protestiert Ron laut. Remus musste sich das Lachen verkneifen. "Ach, das hab ich doch nur so gesagt! Natürlich weiß ich, wer dieses Jahr den Unterricht geben wird. Nur ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen, euch dies mitzuteilen, also wartet noch. Ich werde es euch schon sagen, wenn die Zeit dafür bereit ist!", sprach Remus hinterlistig und mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Nun schienen alle drei verwirrt zu sein. Remus kriegte sich auch langsam wieder ein und sprach nun wieder erneut zu den Jugendlichen: "Also was ist den nun? Ron? Hermine? Wollt ihr nun auch mitmachen, oder nicht?" Ron ergriff die Antwort: "Diese Frage hätten sie sich sparen können, natürlich sind wir dabei! Nicht wahr, Herm?" Hermine nickte begeistert. "Mir war schon klar, dass ich auch alle von dieser Idee überzeugen kann. Hermine läßt sich nichts entgehen, wenn es ums Lernen geht und Ron und Harry sind auch immer dabei! Ginny macht bestimmt auch mit, oder Ginny?", verlautete Remus. Nun konnte man eine ertappte Ginny hinter der Tür vernehmen. "Wie sind sie denn dahinter gekommen, dass ich hier stehe?, fragte Ginny verlegen. "Tja, schließlich hab ich gute Ohren!", sagte Remus nur. "Gesell dich doch zu uns Ginny", sagte Harry . Ginny schien leicht beschämt, jedoch setzte sie sich in einen Sessel neben Harry. "Also, Ginny? Willst du auch unterrichtet werden?", fragte Remus, um sich dem eigentlichen Thema wieder zuzuwenden. Ginny nickte begeistert und alle mußten anfangen zu lachen. Sie merkten anscheinend nicht, wie laut sie waren, denn auf ein Mal kam Molly herein und schaute fragend in die Runde! "Ach hallo Molly! Entschuldige, dass wir so laut waren, aber wir haben uns hinreißen lassen", sagte Remus wieder, der anscheinend sein Lachen als Erster heruntergeschluckt hatte. Molly lächelte. "Ach was! Ich freue mich doch, wenn in diesem Haus gelacht wird. Wollt ihr eigentlich was trinken? Ich könnte euch gerne etwas holen! Ihr müsst nur Bescheid sagen.", bot Molly der Runde an und schaute fragend in jedes Gesicht. Sie blieb bei Ginny mit ihrem Blick haften. Diese schien erneut ein wenig beschämt. "Molly! Lass gut sein, Ginny war so nett und hat sich unserer Runde angeschlossen!", strahlte Remus. Molly nickte nur. "Du? Mom? Könnte ich wohl was zu trinken kriegen? Und ich glaube die Anderen könnten auch etwas vertragen", versuchte Ron seine Mutter abzulenken. Molly nickte erneut und ging wieder aus dem Zimmer.  
  
"Remus? Eine Frage würde mich noch interessieren, ich dachte, wir Jugendlichen dürfen in den Ferien nicht zaubern!", vernahm man nun Hermine's Stimme. "Das stimmt allerdings! Obwohl Harry bereits eine Erlaubnis hat, zu zaubern, in den Ferien! Alle schauten Harry fragend an. "Dumbledore hatte ihm eine verschafft! Schließlich muß er sich ja wehren können, falls er in Gefahr kommen sollte!", erklärte Remus schnell. "Und wie machen wir das?", fragte Ginny verwirrt. "Nun! Dumbledore hat mit Fudge gesprochen, nachdem er Harry hier abgegeben hat. Und hat ihn gefragt, ob ihr nicht auch eine solche Erlaubnis kriegen könntet! Und Fudge hatte überhaupt keine Chance gegen Dumbledore! Also hat er schließlich eingewilligt!", erläuterte Remus. "HA! Das ist ja prima! Jetzt kann ich endlich auch in den Ferien richtig lernen!", freute sich Hermine riesig. Und alle mußten wieder einmal bei dieser Äußerung laut loslachen, es war nämlich so typisch für Hermine!  
  
Nach ein paar Minuten, das Lachen hatte noch immer seinen Reiz, kam Molly mit einem Tablett herein. "Hier ich habe euch allen eine Tasse Tee gemacht und habe noch Kekse dazu getan", versuchte Molly gegen die Lautstärke anzukommen. Jedoch gelang es ihr nicht und so stellte sie das Tablett einfach auf den Tisch und ging mit einem Lächeln wieder aus dem Zimmer heraus. Nach ein paar weiteren Minuten ebnete das Lachen allmählich wieder ab.  
  
Als es wieder leise war, sprach Remus leise in die Runde: "Ich bin dafür, dass wir gleich morgen anfangen, mit dem Unterricht! Ist jemand dagegen? Alle schüttelten ihren Kopf wild. Gut also bis morgen in neuer Frische."  
  
"Hey! Was ist hier den los?? Wir sind doch gar nicht da! Wieso lacht ihr also?", fragten die Zwillinge verwirrt. Die anscheinend ihr Lachen bis nach oben gehört hatten. "Ach, Ginny vertritt euch ziemlich gut!", äußerte sich Harry. Und die Weasley-Zwillinge ließen bewundernd ihren Blick zu Ginny wandern. "Endlich, Fred! Wir haben endlich jemanden, der uns anständig vertritt, wenn wir nicht mehr auf der Schule sind.", sagte George voller Bewunderung. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass noch jemand aus unsere Familie uns beide versteht! Als Ron kläglich versagte, hatten wir schon gedacht, dass es kein gutes Ende nimmt, aber jetzt, haben wir Ginny! Sie wird uns helfen!", sagte Fred überschwenglich. Alle schauten verwundert zu den Zwillingen, die jetzt sogar Tränen in den Augen hatten. "Endlich ist die Zeit reif", sagten die Zwillinge auf einmal voller Ehrfurcht. Die Runde schaute verwirrt zu den Zwillingen und dann wieder zu Ginny. Ginny schien dies zu bemerken und lächelte immer breiter. "Hiermit gestatten wir Ginny Weasley, unsere Schwester, in unseren heiligen Bund zu treten. Möge sie uns mit ihrer ganzen Willenskraft helfen und alle Menschen in ihrem Umfeld zum Lachen bringen. Wir nehmen nun eine neues Familienmitglied bei uns auf! Ginny schwörst du, immer Unruhe zu stiften und uns immer stilvoll zu vertreten? Wenn ja, dann erhebe dich und schwöre, dass du ein Tunichtgut bist.", sagten die Zwillinge feierlich. Ginny schien kurz zu überlegen und erhob sich kurz danach. "Hiermit schwöre ich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin! Und ich will versuchen, alle Wünsche und Hoffnungen meiner lieben Brüdern zu erfüllen.", schwor Ginny den Weasley-Zwillingen. "Hiermit bist du in der Lage, neue Mitglieder, die es verdienen, in unseren Bund aufzunehmen. Herzlich Willkommen! Mögest du Mom und Filch immer an den Rand des Nervenzusammenbruchs treiben!", hörte man Fred mit zitternder Stimme sagen.  
  
Nun schien etwas sehr Heiliges zu Ende zu gehen und Fred und George setzten sich noch auf die freie Couch im Wohnzimmer. Ginny setzte sich ebenfalls. Und schaute nun wie ein neuer Mensch in die Runde, ein neuer Mensch mit neuem Schicksal! 


	11. Die Suche

Am nächsten Morgen, waren Ron und Hermine auf der Suche nach Ginny und Harry. Diese waren seit dem Frühstück verschwunden. Und alle machten sich zusätzliche Sorgen um Harry, schließlich war dieser ja auf der "Flucht" vor Voldemort. Und besonders Molly machte sich Vorwürfe, schließlich hatte sich Dumbledore auf sie vollkommen verlassen, dass sie Harry beschütze und ihm keiner Gefahr aussetzte. So hatte Molly, Hermine und Ron auf die Suche nach Harry und Ginny geschickt! Schließlich waren die Beiden nicht im Haus auffindbar gewesen.  
  
"Wo können wir den noch suchen? Wir haben jetzt schon die ganze Umgebung abgesucht, also wo können sie noch sein?, fragte Hermine nun Ron. Dieser hatte gewiss eine bessere Kenntnis der Gegend, als Hermine, die ja nur ein paar Mal hier zu Besuch war und die Zeit bestimmt nicht mit Erkundungen der Gegend verbracht hatte, sondern eher mit Lernen. Somit hatte sie auch keine Ahnung von der Umgebung! "Naja....es gibt da noch eine Stelle, die Ginny immer mal besucht hat. Sie war damals manchmal für Stunden verschwunden und so suchte meine Mum sie früher oft, jedoch ohne Erfolg! Es schien jedes Mal, als ob sie vom Erdboden verschluckt war. Als meine Mum gefragt hatte, wo sie sich immer herumtrieb, spuckte Ginny immer noch nichts aus und so blieb sie beinah jeden Tag verschollen. Aus Neugierde bin ich ihr eines Tages heimlich nachgeschlichen, zum Glück hat sie es bis heute nicht herausgefunden. Schließlich war es ihr Platz und ich glaube sie fühlte sich dort immer geborgen und wohl. Es weiß auch niemand außer mir, in der Familie, wo sie sich immer früher herumtrieb, also erzähl es auch niemanden, okay?", beendete Ron seine kleine Erzählung von früher. Hermine nickte nur stumm und wartete einen Augenblick, bis sich Ron wieder in Bewegung setzte. Nun übernahm Ron die Führung, was er sichtlich genoss. So liefen sie still nebeneinander her, bis Ron auf einmal stoppte. Da er Stimmen zu hören glaubte. "Herm, hörst du auch die Stimmen?"; flüsterte Ron. Diese nickte abermals nur stumm mit dem Kopf und so gab Ron ihr das Zeichen, um stehen zu bleiben. So lauschten sie.  
  
....das geht nicht so!!! Du machst alles falsch...es steht aber so da....sei leise....ich höre jemanden....  
  
Und auf einmal herrschte absolute Stille, in der man eine Nadel hatte fallen hören können. Wahrscheinlich versuchten jetzt beide Parteien, etwas voneinander zu hören. Jedoch waren beide Paare gleichzeitig mucksmäuschenstill! Und so vergingen 1 bis 2 Minuten, bis sich Ron in Aktion setzten wollte, um die Lage zu checken. Plötzlich ergriff ihn eine Hand, die ihn festhielt. Ron erschrak und sah auf, um genau in Hermine's Gesicht zu schauen. "Nein, das ist zu gefährlich, was ist wenn nur jemand auf dich wartet?", flüsterte Hermine voller Angst um Ron. Ron schien ein wenig überrascht von dieser Wendung, jedoch riss er sich trotzdem von Hermine's Griff los und so rutschte Hermine aus und trampelte mit voller Wucht auf einen Ast, der dort herumlag. Es machte KNACK's!  
  
Deshalb hatten Ron und Hermine keine andere Wahl. Ron setzte automatisch zu einem großen Sprung an und hastete somit geschwind nach vorne. Er erblickte einen wunderschönen See, der mit der Sonne zu tanzten schien. Jedoch war hier niemand zu sehen und er überflog die ganze Gegend mit seinem Augen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Er drehte sich um und suchte nach Hermine, die jetzt hinter ihm stand. "Toll, Hermine!! Du hast alle vorgewarnt, so konnten sie auch schnell fliehen. Und jetzt wissen wir nicht einmal, ob es Harry und Ginny waren! Echt toll gemacht! Bravo!", er klatschte in seine Hände um seiner Wut vollen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Sein Gesicht hatte sich auch bereits leicht rosa gefärbt, von seinem Wutausbruch. Hermine schien Ron's Wut zu verstehen, da sie nur zum Boden schaute und es nicht wagte, in seine Augen zu schauen. "Es hat jetzt eh keinen Sinn mehr, gehen wir also lieber zurück zum Fuchsbau. Vielleicht sind die Beiden auch schon wieder zurück und wenn ja, dann können sie was erleben!", äußerte sich Ron immer noch verärgert. Und so ging er an Hermine vorbei und machte sich auf den Rückweg zum Haus. Hermine lief ihm nur hinterher. So gelangten Sie wieder zum Fuchsbau zurück. Auf dem Weg hatte sich Ron auch wieder beruhigt, deshalb war er auch schon wieder besser gelaunt als zuvor. Er durchquerte die Haustür, als ihm Molly auch schon voller Hoffnung entgegen kam! "Habt ihr sie gefunden??", fragte sie. Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf und Molly sackte augenblicklich zusammen. "Ich dachte, vielleicht sind sie auch wieder da! Und so machten wir uns wieder auf den Rückweg, aber wie es scheint, sind sie nicht wieder da?!", stellte Ron trocken fest. "Nein leider nicht! Die Uhr zeigt auch nur an, dass Ginny noch unterwegs ist, also nichts von Gefahr! Somit muss es den Beiden gut gehen", sagte Molly schon wieder ein wenig fröhlicher.  
  
Ron und Hermine schienen nun beruhigt. "Wo ist eigentlich Remus? Ich hab ihn auch seit dem Frühstück nicht mehr gesehen! Also was macht er??", fragte Hermine Molly nun. "Er sagte heute nach dem Frühstück, dass er noch etwas zu erledigen hätte. Und dann wieder kommt, wenn er damit fertig ist!", beantwortete Molly geschwind die Frage. Ron schien nun einwenig verwirrt, was man ihm auch ansah. Jedoch sagte er nichts und er wurde auch nicht weiter von Molly und Hermine beachtet. "Nun ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn wir hier nicht herum stehen, sondern irgendwas Besseres tun. Also! Habt ihr noch etwas zu erledigen? Was ist zum Beispiel, mit euren Hausaufgaben? Habt ihr die den schon alle gemacht??", fragte Molly die zwei Jugendlichen, um sie abzulenken. Hermine schien bestürzt! "Nein! Die hab ich total vergessen, komm Ron, wir werden die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen", erwiderte diese noch immer entsetzt. Und es schien alles wieder normal zu sein, für Hermine. Sie schien auch vergessen zu haben, dass Ron auf sie sauer gewesen war. Ron nickte diesmal nur stumm und machte Anstalten, sich nach oben zu begeben. Molly blieb jedoch einen weiteren Augenblick stehen und schaute noch einmal durch die Tür, auf der Suche nach ihrem verschollenem Kind und dem Jungen, namens Harry Potter.  
  
"Zum Glück hattest du deinen Tarnumhang mit! Sonst hätten uns Hermine und Ron doch noch gesehen. Und dann wäre der Ärger nicht ausgeblieben. Wir werden auch bestimmt genug Stress kriegen, wenn wir zum Fuchsbau zurückkehren. Meine Mum macht sich bestimmt schon Sorgen, um uns! Was ja auch verständlich ist, schließlich haben wir ihr nicht erzählt, dass wir gehen", plapperte Ginny nun. Harry schaute ihr direkt ins Gesicht. "Ach komm schon Ginny! Du kannst ja auch gleich allen erzählen, wieso wir uns aus dem Fuchsbau geschlichen haben. Aber dann würde ich nicht verstehen, wieso der Hut dich nach Gryffindor geschickt hat. Schließlich ist es das Haus des Mutes! Und wenn du schon Angst vor deiner Mutter hast, na dann Gute Nacht!", neckte Harry nun Ginny. Diese schien nun leicht beleidigt, jedoch nahm sie ihn nicht allzu ernst, schließlich war bereits nach ein paar Sekunden wieder ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht! "Nun Harry! Was wollen wir denn sagen, wo wir uns den ganzen Tag aufgehalten haben?", fragte sie Harry um dem Thema aus dem Weg zu gehen. "Hm...gute Frage! Wie wäre es, wenn wir ihnen erzählen, dass wir im Dorf waren? Oder das wir Lust auf einen Spaziergang in der Sonne hatten? Oder das wir Lust hatten, alleine zu sein!", er zwinkerte mit seinen Augen, um auf etwas anzuspielen! Und dabei grinste er fies. Ginny entging das Lächeln nicht und so stieß sie Harry mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite. Dieser fuhr sich spielerisch schmerzend über die Rippen. "Ey! Musste das jetzt sein?", ließ er leicht erzürnt von sich. Ginny nickte nur und so gingen sie auch weiter. "Also was hat dir denn bei dem Gedanken nicht gefallen?", fragte nun Harry leicht provozierend. "Ach Harry! Nun sei mal lieber etwas ernster. Also was sagen wir den anderen?", fragte Ginny leicht genervt noch einmal fort. "Nun ja, am Besten sagen wir ihnen, dass wir in der Stadt waren und dabei die Zeit vergessen haben. Dass wir nebenbei zwei neue Leute kennen gelernt haben. Ist die Aussage besser? Dann könnten wir nämlich auch behaupten, dass wir zu ihnen gehen würden, wenn wir üben wollen. Also was sagst du dazu?", wollte Harry nun begierig wissen. "Hey Harry! Das ist doch klasse. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass du so schlau bist!", neckte diesmal Ginny. Dieser spielte mal beleidigte Leberwurst und wendete sich von Ginny ab. Diese musste über dieses Schauspiel lachen und so zog sie auch Harry in ihren Lachanfall. So gelangten sie immer näher zum Fuchsbau, ohne dies zu bemerken. Den Tarnumhang hatten sie auch schon längst wieder verschwinden lassen. Nicht das Ron den Verdacht bekommen konnte, dass die Beiden doch beim See waren. Das brächte verheerende Folgen mit sich.  
  
Von Weitem sah Molly nun die Beiden auf den Fuchsbau zukommen. Sie war so froh, dass den Beiden nichts passiert war. Dass sie losrannte um zu ihnen zu gelangen. "Oh sieh mal, da ist ja Molly! Ich glaube sie hat sich große Sorgen um uns gemacht. Das gibt bestimmt Ärger. Bleib bei der Story von vorhin!", konnte Harry Ginny noch schnell zu flüstern, bevor auch schon Molly bei ihnen ankam. Sie umarmte stürmisch zuerst ihre verschollene Tochter und dann den Jungen daneben. " Harry, wo wart ihr denn? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen um euch gemacht. Ron und Hermine haben euch sogar gesucht! Also erklärt mir das, bitte!", erzählte sie und atmete schnell, da sie aus der Puste war. "Nun ja, ich und Ginny wollten unten in das Dorf gehen. Um es uns anzuschauen. Jedoch haben wir die Zeit vergessen, als wir zwei Muggels kennen gelernt haben. Diese haben uns zum Tee eingeladen und da konnten wir ja unmöglich absagen, oder?", reimte Harry sich zusammen. "Aber natürlich nicht, schließlich habt ihr Beiden ja gute Manieren. Ich hoffe doch, dass die Muggel keinen Verdacht geschöpft haben, oder?", befürchtete Molly nun. "Nein, das haben sie sicherlich nicht, Mum! Schließlich haben wir uns auch wie Muggel verhalten. Und Harry kennt sich ja da auch gut aus!", beruhigte Ginny ihre Mutter. "Na dann! Kommt doch zuerst einmal herein, schließlich müssen wir hier ja nicht draußen stehen bleiben und bei einem schönen warmen Tee, spricht es sich doch auch besser!", beschloss Molly für alle. Und so machten sich die Drei, auf den Weg in den Fuchsbau.  
  
"Oh, da seit ihr ja endlich! RON!!! HARRY UND GINNY SIND WIEDER DA!!!", schrie Hermine, die grade die Treppe herunter kam. Nun hörte man ein Poltern und ein paar Augenblicke stand Ron vor den Vieren. "Wo wart ihr??? Wir haben euch extra gesucht und wehe, es kommt jetzt keine gute Erklärung von euch!", sagte Ron in einem bösen Ton! "Na, na, Ron! Was ist denn mit dir los? Wollen wir nicht zuerst ins Wohnzimmer gehen? Dort spricht es sich doch besser, als im Flur!", belehrte Molly ihren Sohn. Dieser nickte nur und schaute Harry und Ginny misstrauisch entgegen. Nun begaben sich alle in das Wohnzimmer und setzten sich. "Also? Ich höre!", sagte Ron und er schien keine Ausreden zu erdulden. Harry machte seinen Mund auf und wollte grade etwas dazu sagen, als Ron ihn unterbrach: "Ich will es von Ginny hören! Nicht von dir." Harry schaute ganz verdattert aus der Wäsche. Ginny jedoch schien die Lage zu verstehen und so erzählte sie Ron und Hermine das, was Harry schon Molly erzählt hatte. "Nun ja... das kann man noch verstehen! Aber wieso habt ihr nicht Bescheid gesagt, dass ihr ins Dorf wolltet. Hermine und ich wären sicher mitgegangen, oder Herm?", Hermine nickte nur. "Nun ja... Harry und ich wollten auch mal was alleine machen, wir wollten euch außerdem nicht stören!", sagte nun wieder Ginny zu ihrem großen Bruder. Hermine und Ron schienen nun leicht zu erröten. Harry und Ginny grinsten jedoch nur.  
  
In diesem Augenblick hörten sie die Haustür zufallen. Die Jugendliche horchten aufmerksam und schauten aus der Wohnzimmertür, um auf den neuen Besuch einen Blick zu erhaschen. Und dann stand plötzlich eine weitere Person in der Tür. 


	12. Der Aufbruch

In der Tür stand erneut, kein anderer, als Remus Lupin! Allerdings stand irgendwas neben ihm. Molly, Ron, Ginny und Hermine konnten nicht erkennen, dass es ein großer, schwarzer, wuscheliger Hund war.  
  
"Sirius! Was machst du denn hier?", Harry schrie fast vor Freude. Nun schauten alle Harry an, als ob er Sinnestäuschungen hätte. Remus lächelte nun, jetzt reckte der Rest ihre Hälse und tatsächlich, saß ein großer schwarzer Hund neben Remus, den hatten sie überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen. Jetzt schienen sie allerdings sehr überrascht, nach ihren Gesichtern zu urteilen. Nun verwandelte sich der Hund langsam in einen Menschen zurück, schließlich war Sirius ein Animagus! Und immer noch ein weltgesuchter Zauberer, der ein falsches Urteil erlitt. Harry, der überglücklich war, seinen Paten wieder zu sehen, stürmte augenblicklich zu ihm. Sirius erwartete ihn schon mit ausgestreckten Armen und Harry flog geradewegs hinein! So umarmten sich die Beiden zuerst. Als sich dann Harry loswand, erkannte man einen fragenden Blick auf seinem Gesicht. "Also, spuck schon aus, was Du hier willst! Wieso kommst du mitten am Tag, auch noch in Begleitung von Remus?", wollte Harry ungeduldig von seinem Gegenüber wissen.  
  
"Nun, 1. Wollte ich mal wieder mein Patenkind besuchen bzw. sehen! Ein Lächeln flog über die beiden Gesichter.  
  
"2. Muss ich auch noch etwas mit dir, er schaute sich im Zimmer um und erblickte wohl, die gesuchte Person, da sein Gesicht augenblicklich hängen blieb, und Ginny ausprobieren! 3. Habe ich noch etwas mit Molly und Arthur zu besprechen, aber das geht dich nichts an!", beendete Sirius seine Worte.  
  
"Hm? Naja, dann erzähl mal was Punkt 2 betrifft!", forderte Harry nun heftig. "Darf ich denn nicht einmal in Ruhe ankommen und die anderen begrüßen?", fragte nun wieder Sirius. Harry nickte nur stumm und wies zur Couch hin. Sirius nahm dankend an und setzte sich. Remus blieb jedoch stehen und da er sah, dass niemand ihn beachtete. Außer Sirius, dem winkte er noch mal schnell zu und floh dann schnell aus dem Fuchsbau. Er war schließlich nur der Überbringer und hoffentlich von etwas Gutem!  
  
Bis Arthur den Weg nach Hause gefunden hatte, war eine Weile vergangen. Die kleine Runde hatte sich mittlerweile auch schon zum Teil aufgelöst! Schließlich mussten Fred und George all ihre Erfindungen vorzeigen. Und da Sirius auch ein Tunichtgut war, wollte er auch unbedingt ihre Entwicklungen sehen.  
  
Ginny und Harry hatten sich in der Zwischenzeit zurück gezogen. Beide saßen in der wärmenden Sonne, draußen vor dem Haus und spekulierten, was Sirius wohl mit ihnen zu besprechen hätte. Dabei kamen immer wildere und unnatürlichere Vermutungen heraus. Und so verging auch bei ihnen die Zeit mit viel Lachen.  
  
Ron und Hermine waren statt dessen mal wieder beim lernen, schließlich wollten die Beiden ausnutzen, dass sie auch in den Sommerferien zaubern konnten. So zum Beispiel lernten sie auch, Verstärkungszauber oder Aufräumzauber. Und weil Ron den Aufräumzauber auch schon nach einer halben Stunde beherrschte, war sein Zimmer auch nicht mehr unordentlich. "Du Ron?" Ron schaute von seinem Buch auf, in dem er grade nach neuen Sprüchen suchte. "Wollte Remus uns nicht unterrichten, oder nur Harry? Wo ist er überhaupt? Er war doch vorhin, als Sirius kam auch da, oder war das nur eine Sinnestäuschung?", plapperte Hermine auf einmal los. Ron versuchte nun, Herm's Fragen alle zu ordnen. Schließlich konnte sein kleiner Kopf nicht alles auf einmal verarbeiten. Hermine lächelte bei Ron's Gesichtsausdruck, sein Gesicht hatte sich nämlich in Falten gelegt. Nun vergingen ein paar Minuten, in der Ron vor sich hingrübelte. Hermine schien geduldig mit Ron, sonst wäre er bestimmt schon ein Kopf kleiner. Ron räusperte sich und öffnete seinen Mund. "Nun Herm! Ich hab zwar schon wieder die Hälfte vergessen, was du alles gefragt hast. Aber ich glaube ich hab das Wichtigste beibehalten. Also 1. Remus wollte uns, glaube ich, auch unterrichten, wobei Harry wohl den Vorrang besitzt. 2. War er vorhin hier, jedoch glaube ich, er hat sich heraus geschlichen. Weil ihn auch keiner weiter beachtet hat, da wir uns alle auf Sirius gestürzt haben. Und 3. Solange er nicht hier ist, kann er eh keinen Unterricht geben, nicht für Harry und nicht für uns! Also gedenke ich, lieber alleine, mit dir, zu lernen. Schließlich machen wir uns ja auch nicht grade schlecht. Und das will schon etwas bedeuten. Weißt du noch, als wir letztes Jahr Harry immer geholfen haben. Er hätte die 3. Aufgabe vom Trimagischen Turnier ohne uns bestimmt nicht überlebt. Schließlich waren wir seine Übungspartner und er hat mich immer gelähmt. Wenn du dich noch daran erinnerst....Und du hast ihm doch die besten Zauber ausgesucht. So war er auch gut gewappnet, für das Turnier", endete Ron seinen Redenschwall. Hermine nickte nur traurig bei der Erinnerung. "Er hätte sterben können, bei der 3. Aufgabe....", schluchzte sie jetzt tief traurig. Ron schien auch bestürzt.  
  
In der Zwischenzeit war Sirius auf Ginny und Harry gestoßen und war überglücklich. "Ich bin ja so froh, dass es dir gut geht, Harry!", stellte Sirius fest. Harry lächelte und freute sich über Sirius Besuch. "Aber Sirius, nun sag uns doch endlich, was du von Ginny und mir wolltest!", forderte nun klein Harry von seinem Patenonkel.  
  
"Nun gut! Du wirst ja eh keine Ruhe geben, bis ich es euch erzählt habe. Also dann sperrt mal eure Ohren auf! Zu aller erst, hab ich hier ein Buch für euch, dort drinnen stehen sehr viele wichtige Zauber und ich möchte, dass ihr sie ALLE lernt. Sie könnten euch das Leben retten, also habt ihr viel vor in der nächsten Zeit! Und zudem ist zu mir durchgesickert, dass ihr gerade Animagus werden wollt!" Harry und Ginny schauten sich fragend an. "Remus hat bei mir so einem Verdacht erwähnt und dir ist es zuzutrauen, Harry! Habt ihr den schon festgestellt, in welche Tiere ihr euch verwandelt?", stellte Sirius die Frage in die Runde. Harry und Ginny schüttelten die Köpfe. "Nun gut, dann werde ich auch helfen, schließlich wurde uns auch früher geholfen." Sein Lächeln war hinterlistig und fröhlich. "Jedoch würde ich vorschlagen, wir gehen zuerst einmal ein Stück vom Haus weg", beschloss er. Harry und Ginny setzten sich neben Sirius in Bewegung. Sie gingen ein gutes Stück, bevor Sirius stehen blieb.  
  
"Ich werde es zuerst einmal bei dir, Harry, ausprobieren", vernahm man Sirius Stimme. So legte er seine eine Hand auf Harrys Herz und die zweite Hand legte er auf Harrys Stirn. Er konzentrierte sich und meinte dann nur, "Du darfst jetzt an gar nichts denken, Harry." So blieb er einen Augenblick stehen und es sah aus, als ob er irgendwas verzweifelt versuchte. Denn auf seiner Stirn bildeten sich kleine Schweißtröpfchen. Harry schaute Sirius nur fragend an und Ginny schloss sich Harry an.  
  
Nach einer langer Zeit öffnete Sirius seine Augen und diese sahen ziemlich geschockt aus. Er mußte sich zuerst einmal sammeln, bevor er wieder die Sprache fand.  
  
"Harry....du kannst dich....in zwei....Gestalten verwandeln!", stotterte Sirius. "In welche den? Nun sag schon!", wollte nun Harry mal wieder wissen. "Nun gut...deine erste Stufe ist ein Rabe und deine zweite Stufe ist...ein...Hirsch!", sagte er verunsichert und ängstlich. Harry grinste, er freute sich wahnsinnig! "Cool! Ich kann mich in 2 Gestalten verwandeln! Aber wie trenne ich die denn, Sirius? Und wieso verwandle ich mich bitteschön in zwei Gestalten?", plapperte Harry drauf los. "Nun, Harry....ich werde es dir nachher erklären, jedoch lass mich zuerst einmal herausfinden, in was sich Ginny verwandeln kann!", setzte sich Sirius durch und Harry's Fröhlichkeit nahm augenblicklich ab. Jedoch nickte er und so veranstaltete Sirius die gleiche Prozedur mit Ginny. Die Zeit verstrich. Sirius öffnete wieder seine Augen und als er grade etwas sagen wollte. Hörte er Stimmen und Fußgetrampel. Sirius gab den beiden Jugendlichen sofort ein Zeichen zum Schweigen. "Ginny? Streunen hier sonst irgendwelche Muggel herum?", flüsterte er verunsichert. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf. "Okay, dann geht sofort zum Fuchsbau und nehmt euch in Acht! Sagt den anderen Bescheid. Und packt zur Vorsicht, lieber schon einmal eure Koffer! Wenn hier Todesser herum schleichen, seid ihr bald nicht mehr sicher!" Harry und Ginny schauten Sirius nun fragend an. "Nun geht schon! Bitte passt auf euch auf!", flüsterte er den Beiden noch besorgt zu. Harry nickte und umarmte seinen Patenonkel noch schnell, bevor er sich umdrehte und sich zum Fuchsbau zurückzog, mit Ginny bei sich. Jedoch hätte Harry nicht einmal seinen Onkel gesehen, wenn er sich noch einmal umgedreht hätte. Den dort stand Sirius nicht mehr, sondern dort saß bereits ein großer, schwarzer Hund.  
  
Ginny und Harry flüchteten so schnell wie sie konnten, in Richtung Fuchsbau. Zum Glück waren sie mit Sirius nicht sehr weit gegangen. So waren sie auch geschwind beim Haus angelangt.  
  
Ginny und Harry suchten sofort nach Molly und Arthur und schilderten den Beiden kurz die Geschehnisse. Bis auf, was sie dort gemacht hatten und das Sirius meinte, dass sie Bescheid geben und ihre Koffer, zur Vorsicht, schon packen sollten. Molly und Arthur schienen bestürzt, jedoch fanden sie auch die Idee gut und so schickten sie die Beiden los, um die andern zu warnen. So rannten die zwei Jugendlichen zuerst nach oben, zu Fred und George. Die beiden Zwillinge waren weniger begeistert davon, jedoch taten sie, wie geheißen. "Okay, bleib du ruhig hier und pack deine Sachen, ich werde Hermine nach unten schicken!", so sprintete Harry die Treppen nach oben hoch. Oben angekommen, entdeckte er Ron und Hermine. Sie waren immer noch beim lernen und zwar bei einem Kofferpackzauber! Diesen beherrschten auch schon Beide, sowie auch Harry ! Dieser erklärte ihnen schnell die Lage und schon war Hermine nach unten geflitzt. Ron schien geschockt, jedoch flüsterte er schnell einen Zauber und schon waren alle seine Sachen im Koffer. Jedoch hatte er auch noch Verkleinerungszaubereien eingesetzt und so war sein ganzes Zimmer in seinem Koffer verschwunden! Zu guter Letzt wendete er noch schnell einen Leichtzauber bei seinem Koffer an und schon war er fertig. Harry staunte nicht schlecht, Ron's Lernen hatte sich wohl gelohnt. Jedoch mußte Harry auch seinen Koffer packen und so murmelte er auch den selben Zauberspruch, wie Ron zuvor. So waren auch seine Sachen in seinem Koffer und da er ihn nicht in den Händen tragen wollte, ließ er den Koffer sich selbst verkleinern und dann setzte er auch den letzten Zauber von Ron ein und machte auch seinen Koffer leicht wie eine Feder. Harry steckte ihn sich dann in die Hosentasche und meinte zu Ron nur, "Dann sind wir auch wendiger!" Ron schien das logisch und so ließ er auch seinen Koffer sich verkleinern. Beide Jungen grinsten sich nun gegenseitig an und so verließen sie auch das Zimmer, was nun nur noch rot und ohne Möbel war.  
  
Unten angekommen, bestaunten sie das Zimmer von den Zwillingen und das Zimmer von den Mädels. Da nicht nur Ron auf die Idee kam, sein ganzes Zimmer mit zunehmen, waren nun auch diese Zimmer vollkommen leer.  
  
Da alle nun fertig gepackt hatten, beschlossen die ganzen Reisefertigen nach unten zu Molly und Arthur zu gehen.  
  
Schon von oben hörten sie Lärm und Stimmen. Als die sechs unten angekommen waren, mussten sie mit Schrecken feststellen, dass bereits alles verwüstet war und dass ihre Eltern kämpften. Molly bemerkte sie zuerst und war ziemlich entsetzt. "Was macht ihr denn hier? Wenn sie euch sehen, ist die Hölle los!", meckerte sie. Remus tauchte augenblicklich im Flur auf und die Jugendlichen erschreckten sich. "Okay, nun kann ich mich ja um die Kinder kümmern! Remus du übernimmst doch mal kurz für mich, oder?" Er nickte. Molly schaute zufrieden. "Gut! Dann folgt mir schnell nach oben! Wir müssen euch leider wegschicken! Denn ihr seid hier in Gefahr und das können wir nicht gewährleisten. Es ist einfach zu gefährlich, da die dunkle Seite unser Versteck und den Zauber durchbrochen hat. Ich hoffe ihr versteht das!", nuschelte Molly vor sich hin. Die Sieben waren nun vor der komischen versteckten Tür, die Harry schon bemerkt hatte, angekommen. "Also haben wir alle beschlossen, dass wir euch zuerst einmal zu unseren Stützpunkt schicken. Jedoch darf ich euch auch nicht mehr sagen!", Molly schien nun ziemlich traurig zu wirken. Sie umarmte noch schnell alle und öffnete dann die Tür. Alle Jugendliche traten ein und Molly flüsterte noch schnell Harry etwas zu und gab ihm dann einen Gegenstand. In diesem Augenblick wackelte der Fuchsbau ziemlich verdächtig und Molly schien immer besorgter. Sie sagte noch, "Passt bitte auf einander auf und ich hab euch alle lieb", bevor sie die Tür von außen schloss. Ein erneutes Beben erschütterte den Fuchsbau, das viel stärker war, als das Vorangegangene. Fred meinte schon, dass sie jetzt alle sterben müssten. und Ginny und Hermine schauten ihn deshalb ziemlich böse an. "Wieso hat mir Molly eigentlich dieses Ding gegeben und gesagt, dass ich es schütteln soll?", fragte Harry nun leicht verwirrt in die Runde. Nun erst schauten alle auf seine Hände, in denen sich der Gegenstand befand! Es war eine eigenartige rundliche Kugel! Am einem Ende konnte man auch ein wenig weißes Zeug erkennen. Alle blickten sich fragend um und da keiner eine Antwort zu wissen schien, meinte Ginny einfach, "Schüttle das Teil doch einfach."  
  
Harry schaute sie prüfend an und nickte dann nüchtern. Ein weiteres Mal wackelte der Fuchsbau und Ron schien ziemlichen Schiss zu haben, da er einen kleinen Schrei losließ. Harry dagegen blieb locker und schüttelte nun das Objekt. Nun konnte man erkennen, dass das weiße Zeug wohl Schnee darstellen sollte, da in dem Inneren der Kugel eine schöne Berglandschaft abgebildet war.  
  
Der Raum, in dem die Gruppe sich aufhielt, brach komischerweise zur Seite und alle rutschten ein wenig ab. Nur Fred und George waren die rettenden Felsen in der Brandung, denn diese blieben einfach stehen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie unter Schock standen. Denn in diesem Augenblick erschien ein helles gleißendes Licht, was auf ihre Gesichter nieder schien. Hermine war wohl der Meinung, dass sie fliegen konnte, da sie ihre Arme ausstreckte und so schlug sie ihre Arme immer auf und ab. Ron schaute seine Freundin richtig verwundert an, jedoch überkam ihn, auch die Lust, mit den Armen zu schwingen. Und so erging es auch den anderen, nun pattelten alle mit ihren Armen herum.  
  
Plötzlich hoben sie ab.  
  
Sie wurden nach oben gezogen, denn sie wurden höchstwahrscheinlich von einer fremden Macht geleitet, da sie zusammen blieben und auch einen bestimmten Weg einschlugen. So flogen sie eine kleine Ewigkeit in einem "Tunnel".  
  
Doch dann sahen sie schon den Boden.  
  
Es waren noch gut 20 Meter und keiner machte sich irgendwelche Sorgen! Jedoch bei einem guten Abstand von 5 Metern änderte sich das rasch, denn da hatten sie immer noch nicht abgebremst. Nur noch 4 Meter und alle verkrampften sich automatisch. Jedoch mussten sie bei ihrem Aufprall etwas anderes gespürt haben, als sie dachten, denn sie rissen sofort ihre Augen auf und starrten in die Umgebung. Sie befanden sich nicht mehr im Fuchsbau, diese Gegend bzw. das Zimmer kannten alle nicht. Jedoch schien Harry und Ginny irgend etwas aufzufallen. 


	13. Die Wahrheit

"Wo sind wir hier?", fragte Fred, nachdem er wieder die Stimme fand. Aber es gab ihm keiner eine Antwort, sondern alle schauten sich interessiert um.  
  
Das Zimmer hatte ein paar Fenster, jedoch konnte man nicht hinaus schauen, das sie nicht sehr groß und nahe an der Decke befestigt waren. Im Zimmer standen kaum Möbel, nur ein Bett, ein Schrank und ein Bücherregal. Und sie alle wurden geblendet von gleißendem blauen Licht, das ganze Zimmer war blau!! Nur Harry und Ginny tauschten wissende Blicke aus. Die Beiden setzten sich erst einmal auf das Bett, das an der Wand des Zimmers stand. Und als sie sicher waren, dass ihnen keiner Beachtung schenkte, fingen sie an, ein kleines Gespräch aufzubauen.  
  
"Hier sind ja nur diese kleinen Fenster und eine Tür sehe ich auch nicht! Mir fällt auch kein Zauber ein, der uns hier helfen könnte, heraus zu finden!", meinte Hermine traurig und verzweifelt. "Ach, Herm!!! Gib doch die Hoffnung nicht so schnell auf, irgendwie werden wir hier raus kommen. Nicht umsonst haben meine Eltern uns hierher geschickt", versuchte Ron seiner Freundin Trost zu spenden. Fred und George nickten zur Zustimmung der beschwichtigten Worte ihres Bruders. Nun standen Harry und Ginny vom Bett auf und bewegten sich auf die Truppe zu. Beide blieben vor der ihnen stehen und alle Augenpaare richteten sich nun auf das Paar. Alle waren nun gespannt auf das, was Ginny und Harry ihnen sagen wollte.  
  
"Ginny und ich wissen wo wir uns hier aufhalten, oder wir glauben es zumindest", sagte Harry mit siegessicherem Blick. Fred, George, Ron und Hermine blickten die Beiden fassungslos an. Alle Vier fragten aus einem Mund: "WOHER?" "Oh, das werden wir euch später noch berichten, aber lasst uns lieber herausfinden, ob Harry und ich Recht haben", strahlte Ginny in die Runde.  
  
Alle schienen ihr Recht zu sprechen und so wartete die Gruppe, dass sich Ginny und Harry in Bewegung setzten. Und das taten auch Beide sofort, jedoch zückten sie ihre zunächst Zauberstäbe. "Nur zur Sicherheit", nuschelte Harry zu den anderen. So zog auch der Rest ihre Stäbe.  
  
Plötzlich erblickte Hermine etwas Merkwürdiges, das ihre Neugier weckte. Darum bedeutete sie den anderen zusammen zu bleiben und ging dann direkt auf einen komischen, großen Baum zu. Dieser Baum war ziemlich gigantisch und je näher sich Hermine zu dieser Pflanze vorkämpfte, umso mehr erkannte sie. In diesem Baum waren kleine Kästchen!  
  
"Harry! Als wir hier waren, war dieses Ding mit großer Sicherheit noch nicht hier! Hier hing ein Gemälde! Da bin ich mir 100%ig sicher!", befestigte Ginny ihre Aussage. "Schon gut! Ich glaub dir ja! Ich hab hier ja auch keinen solchen Baum gesehen!", beruhigte er leise Ginny. Diese schien damit um einiges glücklicher.  
  
"Ach du meine Güte!", hörte man nun Hermine's entsetzende Stimme. Harry erkannte, wieso diese so aufgeregt war. Dieser Baum war ein Stammbaum! Und kein gewöhnlicher Stammbaum!  
  
Weit oben war ein ganz berühmter Name angeschlagen!  
  
Und keiner der Freunde wollte seinen Augen trauen. Es war der Stammbaum von Godric Gryffindor!  
  
Harrys Forschheit streikte der Ehrfurcht, denn er wollte schon immer wissen, wer der Erbe von Godric Gryffindor war und so durchsuchte er die Äste. Bis er sehr verwundert auf einen anderen Namen traf, der ihm jedoch ziemlich vertraut war.  
  
Dort mitten im Baum stand sein Familienname!  
  
Ginny schien allerdings schneller gewesen zu sein, da sie auf einmal laut aufstöhnte und dann schwankte sie. Fred und George bemerkten es und ahnten schon, dass ihre Schwester ohnmächtig werden würde. Und so fingen sie Ginny grade noch rechtzeitig auf, bevor sie zu Boden gefallen wäre.  
  
Harry, der zu ergossen in seine Suche war und dies nicht einmal wahrnahm, stöberte weiter im Stammbaum. Da bemerkte er auf einmal die Namen von seinen Eltern, Lily und James Potter. Doch ganz unten stand kein anderer Name als sein eigener: Harry Potter!  
  
Ganz geschockt suchte sich Harry etwas zum Setzen. So ließ er sich nieder und fiel tief in Gedanken.  
  
Hermine jedoch schien nun vollkommen bestürzt, denn neben dem Stammbaum von Harry hing kein anderer, als der ihrer Familie. Hermine schien jetzt auch wie Harry geschockt zu sein, jedoch gewann ihre Neugierde Oberhand und so schaute sie sich die Auflistung ihrer Ahnen an.  
  
Ron hatte nun auch bemerkt, dass neben dem Baum auch noch ein anderer war. Und so widmete er sich diesen. Auch er schien überrascht, dass es Hermine's Stammbaum war, denn dort, über Hermine standen Sarah und Thomas Granger. Dies hielt er noch für normal, als er jedoch eine Zeile nach oben rutschte, stand da ein weiterer bekannter Zauberer!  
  
Ron schien es langsam zu schnallen... seine Freundin Hermine war kein Schlammblut, nein! Sie ist die Enkelin von einem ziemlich berühmten Zauberer!  
  
"Du Hermine? Wieso hast du nicht erzählt, dass du die Enkelin von ihm bist?", fragte nun Ron ziemlich verwirrt. Und er zeigte damit auf den Namen der Person, die er meinte.  
  
Sie schüttelte nur überfordert ihren Kopf und zeigte nach ganz oben, auf die Spitze des Stammbaumes!  
  
Ron blieb der Atem weg und er setzte sich geschwind zu Harry auf sicheren Boden.  
  
Dort erzählte er dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen ziemlich heiser die Neuigkeit, und diesem blieb ebenfalls die Luft weg.  
  
Wie kann das nur sein? Ich ein Erbe von Godric Gryffindor? Das kann ich einfach nicht glauben? Ist dann Draco der Erbe von Slytherin? Wieso? Wieso passiert das alles? Bin ich wirklich der Erbe von Gryffindor? Der sprechende Hut wollte mich doch eigentlich nach Slytherin schicken! Aber wenn ich kein echter Gryffindor wäre, hätte ich auch bestimmt auch nicht das Schwert von Godric Gryffindor aus dem Hut gezogen!   
  
Und Harry erinnerte sich leibhaftig an den Kampf mit dem Basilisken. Er beendete mit Schrecken seinen Gedankengang und kehrte in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
... dann die Sachen mit Hermine..., dachte Harry ziemlich zerstreut, als Ron ihn plötzlich etwas fragte und ihn aus seinen Gedanken riß.  
  
"Wie bitte? Was wolltest du von mir, Ron?", fragte Harry noch leicht verschlafen seinen besten Freund. Dieser schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und nuschelte dann: "Oh, Schau! Ginny bewegt sich wieder!" Harry freute sich.  
  
Ginny kam nun langsam wieder zu sich und blickte um sich. Als sie erkannte, dass zwei Personen sich, mit Zauberstäben bewaffnet, durch die Tür bewegten, schien sie um so besorgter. Sie stieß ihre Brüder an und diese richteten ihre Zauberstäbe drohend, direkt auf die Fremden. Harry, Ron und Hermine schienen nun auch die Beiden zu bemerken.  
  
Harry schaute nun zu Fred und George und sah dann, dass die Beiden ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben hatten.  
  
Harry verstand die Geste der zwei, denn sie hatten diese Personen noch niemals zuvor gesehen. Und auch Hermine zog ihren Zauberstab heraus. Sie ging auf die Neuankömmlinge zu und schaute sie misstrauisch an.  
  
"Wo sind meine Eltern? Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht? Sagt es mir, oder ihr werdet es bitter bereuen!", forderte Hermine nun von dem Paar. Diese schauten nun sehr verwirrt. "Aber wir sind doch deine Eltern!", meinten sie nun. "Ihr lügt! Meine Eltern sind keine Magier, sie sind nur Muggel. Also erzählt mir so was nicht!", meinte Hermine kühl.  
  
Ginny und Harry schauten nun zu Hermine's Eltern. Sie sahen eigentlich aus, wie die Sarah und Thomas, die sie vor einer Weile kennen gelernt hatten.  
  
Die Beiden sehen eigentlich aus, wie Hermine's Eltern. Aber wieso haben sie dann ebenfalls Zauberstäbe? Hermine meinte doch auch immer, dass sie Muggel sind! Aber woher wissen sie dann von diesem versteckten Zimmer? Moment mal! Hat Ron nicht vorhin gesagt, dass Hermine die Enkelin von einem berühmten Zauberer ist? Dann könnten doch auch ihre Eltern Magier sein!, beendete Harry schnell seine Gedanken. Damit war Harry sehr sicher, dass die zwei die Eltern von Hermine waren und so ging er auf das Paar zu. Er streifte auch Hermine an der Seite, diese wollte Harry auch zurück halten, jedoch machte sie keine Anstalten dazu, als sie Harrys Gesicht erblickte. Dieser blieb nur wenige Schritte vor Sarah und Thomas stehen. Sein Blick war fest entschlossen und auch die Beiden erkannten, dass Harry nun einen Entschluß gefasst hatte und auch der Wahrheit näher gekommen war.  
  
Dem Paar lief es bei Harrys Blick eiskalt den Rücken hinunter.  
  
Ginny, die Harry fest vertraute, erhob sich nun und ging zu ihm. Hermine schien dies jedoch, nicht zu verstehen, da ihr Blick ziemlich konfus aussah.  
  
"Also Sarah und Thomas, wieso habt ihr nie eurer Tochter erzählt, dass ihr Zauberer seid? Wisst ihr eigentlich, was sie sich wegen euch alles anhören mußte? Sie wurde sogar als Schlammblut bezeichnet und mußte sich auch noch gegen andere Beschimpfungen wehren! Also erklärt mir das bitte! Und vor allem eurer Tochter, Hermine!" Er blickte zu seiner besten Freundin hinüber, die immer noch bewegungsunfähig war. Harry sprach nun weiter und Ginny gab ihm Rückendeckung. "Wieso habt ihr solche Geheimnisse vor eurer Tochter? Wieso tut ihr Hermine so etwas an? Sie hat stets zu euch gehalten und hätte euch nicht einmal im Traum verraten!!!", sprach Harry, eingenommen von der Sache.  
  
Nun stachen Harrys Augen noch mehr in die von Hermines Eltern.  
  
Die waren zuerst vollkommen sprachlos und schauten dann traurig zu Hermine, ihrer Tochter und ihre Zauberstäbe sanken langsam nach unten und verschwanden dann schließlich in ihren Taschen.  
  
Thomas sprach nun langsam und ruhig: "Ich bitte euch, Harry Potter und eure Freunde, begleitet uns nach unten. Dort werden wir euch alles erklären. Und als er Hermines tiefentsetztes und trauriges Gesicht erblickte, meinte er auch noch: "Es tut uns so unendlich leid, liebste Tochter. Ich hoffe nur, dass du es verstehen kannst und uns irgendwann, vergeben kannst!"  
  
So drehten sich Sarah und Thomas um und verließen das Zimmer. Harry folgte ihnen, seinen Zauberstab hatte er auch bereits verschwinden lassen und Ginny tat ihm das gleich. Nun folgten ihnen auch die Anderen, jedoch hatten sie noch ihre Zauberstäbe griffbereit, da sie nicht wußten, was hier überhaupt vorging.  
  
Ron hastete schnell zu Hermine, die bereits los getrottet war, er erreichte sie mit ein paar großen Schritten und nahm sie beschützend an sich. Hermine schien dankbar über Rons Geste und über ihr Gesicht flog ein Lächeln.  
  
Harry und Ginny waren bereits unten, als die anderen vier das Wohnzimmer betraten. Alle nahmen dann Platz und Hermine erkannte das Zimmer kaum wieder! Es war alles ziemlich komisch und überall hingen Bilder, die sich bewegten, sonst standen die Bilder doch still, wie normale Muggel-Fotos. Jedoch schien in jeder Ecke dieses Hauses Magie zu stecken!  
  
Fred und George bestaunten das Zimmer und so bemerkten sie nicht, dass sie von Sarah verzaubert wurden.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte, aber dass was wir euch zu erzählen haben, ist nur für eure Ohren bestimmt und nicht für die beiden Zwillinge", sprach sie ruhig zu den Jugendlichen.  
  
Hermine wollte schon ihren Zauberstab heraus holen um die Zwillinge zu entzaubern, als sie plötzlich eine wohlwollende Wärme ergriff. Nun bemerkte sie, dass auf ihrer Hand eine andere lag und das die Wärme von dieser Hand ausging. Als sie nun nach oben schaute erkannte sie ihren Vater.  
  
"Bitte Hermine, höre dir zuerst an, was wir dir zu erzählen haben! Und falls du dann immer noch kein Vertrauen zu uns gefunden hast, kannst du deine Freunde immer noch entzaubern", sagte ihr Vater einfühlsam zu ihr. Hermine's Blick glitt zu Harry, der ihr nur zu zwinkerte. Und so wandte sie sich wieder ihrem Vater zu und nickte ihm zu. Ihre Hand glitt nun wieder zu ihrer anderen Hand und diese zitterten nun etwas. Thomas schien überglücklich und setzte sich wieder zu seiner Frau.  
  
"Also rückt schon mit der Wahrheit heraus", forderte Hermine ihre Eltern mit zittriger Stimme auf. Diese nickten nur und schauten sich liebevoll an. Thomas küsste seine Frau liebevoll und wandte sich dann wieder den Jugendlichen zu. Diese schienen nun wieder ziemlich neugierig.  
  
"Also ich weiß zwar nicht, wo ich anfange, aber ich werde versuchen, von Anfang an zu erzählen!", meinte dann Thomas in die Runde. 


	14. Alles klärt sich auf

Und so fing er am Anfang zu erzählen an.  
  
"Sarah war schon seit frühen Tagen mit Lily befreundet, sie hatten sich im Kindergarten kennengelernt." Jetzt sah er die Gesichter der anderen und diese waren nicht grade entsetzt über diese Aussage, sie waren geschockt! Schnell fuhr er fort. "Ja ganz recht, Sarah ist schon in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen und sie war an die Magie gewöhnt. Nur ihre Eltern waren ziemlich beschäftigt und waren beinah den ganzen Tag unterwegs. So waren sie der Meinung, dass Sarah wohl besser in einem Kindergarten untergebracht war, obwohl sie kein Muggel war, konnte sie auch nicht den ganzen Tag alleine zu Hause bleiben! Jedoch waren die meisten Muggelkinder nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen, aber Lily schloß gleich mit ihr Freundschaft. Lily war schon immer so. Sie hörte einfach nicht auf andere und hatte schon damals ein liebevolles und großes Herz.  
  
Die anderen Kinder waren nämlich der Meinung, das Sarah komisch sei. Seltsame Dinge passierten um sie herum, aber Lily schien das nicht weiter zu stören. Beide waren schnell zu Freunde geworden, bis Sarah von dort weg ziehen mußte. Es war nicht leicht für die Beiden, denn schließlich waren sie die besten Freunde. Sie machten alles zusammen, sie waren unzertrennlich! Und es war auch nicht selten, dass Lily bei Sarah schlief und umgekehrt. Natürlich mußte Sarah mit dem zunehmendem Alter auch ständig aufpassen, dass Lilly nicht mitbekam, das sie eine Hexe war und das war manchmal ziemlich schwer. Die ganze Zeit mußte sie Lilly belügen, aber als sie abreisen sollte, sagte Sarah Lilly endlich die ganze Wahrheit.  
  
Lilly war auch am Anfang ziemlich erschrocken gewesen, jedoch hielt sie weiterhin zu Sarah. Durch diesen Beweis des Vertrauens, wurde ihre Freundschaft sogar noch gestärkt! Als dann der Tag des Abschiedes kam, waren die Beiden am Ende und so beschloßten sie auch, dass sie sich niemals aus den Augen verlieren würden. Das führte zu einem Schwur. Die Beiden wollten sich gegenseitig beschützen und einander niemals verlieren." Thomas sah nun seine Frau an, in ihren Augen glitzerten stumme Tränen des Schmerzes und der Erinnerung. Es schmerzte ihn, seine Frau so zu sehen. Jedoch hatte er keine andere Wahl, schon bei Hermines Geburt hatten die Beiden gewusst, dass sie eines Tages zurückkehren würde.  
  
Die Vergangenheit! Sarah spürte nun seinen sorgenvollen Blick und lächelte mit einem Nicken. Die Jugendlichen beobachten dies mit voller Neugier. Thomas gab sich dann doch mal einen Ruck und öffnete wieder seinen Mund, zum weitererzählen.  
  
"Diese Freundschaft zog sich noch über viele Jahre hin, auch als Lily nach Hogwarts ging. Sarah jedoch erhielt Privatunterricht und konnte leider somit nicht auf dieselbe Schule. Lily war deshalb ziemlich deprimiert. Aber was sollte sie schon dagegen unternehmen? Sie war nur eine Hexe, die aus einer Muggelfamilie hervor kam und hatte zur damaligen Zeit kaum Macht.  
  
Weiterhin kam auch noch erschwerend hinzu, dass Sarahs Familie sehr mächtig war. Also konnte Lily Sarah nicht aus den Fängen ihrer Familie befreien. So mussten sie sich mit den Briefen zu frieden geben. Die Beiden trafen sich immer in den Ferien, jedoch nur bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, da Beide in die Schwärmzeit für das männliche Geschlecht kamen. Dann wurde ihr Kontakt ein wenig eingedämmt. Beide hatten sich dann verliebt und wollten natürlich alle Zeit mit ihren Männern verbringen." Er lächelte bis über beide Ohren. Und seine Gesichtszüge sagten: Das werdet ihr auch noch kennen lernen!  
  
"Auf jeden Fall blieben die Beiden noch in Briefkontakt und sahen sich dann noch selten. Aber in den Herbstferien des letzten Schuljahres hatten wir dann alle beschlossen, uns ein Mal zu treffen. Und so hatten wir uns dann alle zum Picknick verabredet. Wir hatten jede Menge Spaß und machten halt viel Schnickschnack, so waren wir halt damals noch! Da hatten wir auch beschlossen, unsere Hochzeiten zusammen zu feiern! Die Damen waren natürlich Feuer und Flamme für diese Idee. James und ich hatten auch nichts dagegen gehabt, so wollten wir alle im Sommer heiraten. Von da an waren Sarah und Lily nur noch mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt. Und James und ich kamen auch nicht zu kurz, manchmal frage ich mich, wie wir alle unseren Abschluß geschafft haben und dann noch so einen guten!  
  
Ich glaube, es war der schönste Tag für uns alle vier", beendete er verträumt seine Erzählung. Und nahm dann zuerst einen Schluck Tee. Er schaute in die Runde. Alle blickten ziemlich neugierig, nur Harry hatte einen gewisse Kälte im Gesicht.  
  
"Was ist nach der Hochzeit passiert? Und welche Macht hatte Voldemort?", fragte Harry an Thomas gewandt. Alle starrten Harry nun verblüfft an, nur Thomas schien das nicht zu tun. Dieser grübelte noch schnell, was er alles erzählen konnte und durfte.  
  
"Nun mein lieber Harry!! Was soll ich zu diesen Fragen noch sagen?" Stille!  
  
"Also im allgemeinen kommen nach der Hochzeit die Flitterwochen und dies machte auch keine Ausnahme bei uns. Wir reisten auf eine damals noch verlassene Insel, sie liegt hier ganz in der Nähe, als bzw. vor Schottland. Und heutzutage hat Schottland immer noch verlassene Inseln! Das zu deiner Ersten Frage! Und was Voldemort angeht, dieser hatte damals schon eine große Macht, jedoch war er später noch viel mächtiger. Er wollte halt die alleinige Macht an sich reißen." Er schluckte schwer.  
  
"Aber jetzt mal wieder zur Geschichte. Sarah und ich hatten auch noch nach der Hochzeit Kontakt zu deinen Eltern, Harry. So bekamen wir natürlich auch mit, dass Lily schwanger geworden war. James und Lilly waren da drüber hoch erfreut und glücklich. Noch mehr hatten sie sich gefreut, als du dann auf die Welt kamst. Schließlich hatten die Beiden dann einen Erben, falls ihnen etwas passieren würde. Damals schon hatten die Zwei gewusst, dass Voldemort hinter euch her sein würde.  
  
Und so versteckten sie sich. Da Sarah und ich auch in Gefahr waren, zogen wir uns in die Muggelwelt zurück. James und Lily hatten sich jedoch nicht für die Muggelwelt entschieden, sondern zogen den Zauber mit dem Geheimniswahrer vor. Die Zeit verging, wir bekamen auch keine Nachrichten mehr von Lily und James. Wir machten uns schon schreckliche Sorgen und deshalb waren wir auch noch verwunderter über das Paket das uns James schickte. In dem Paket waren ein paar wichtige Dinge, wie zum Beispiel ihr Stammbaum und noch gewisse andere Gegenstände. Und dann war auch noch ein kleines Päckchen für dich im großen Paket." Thomas blickte zu Harry und dieser schaute zurück. So sah Harry auch, wie sich Tränen in Thomas Augen bildeten. Nun schien der schwarzhaarige Junge ziemlich betroffen!  
  
"Was?", wisperte er nun. Ginny, die Harry's Angst bemerkte, nahm seine Hand und drückte sie. "Ich bin bei dir, Harry!", hauchte der Wind langsam zu Harry hinüber. Harry schien nun langsam seinen Mut wieder zu finden, jedoch ließ er auch nicht Ginny's Hand los. Beide waren verbunden, ihre Gedanken kreisten um das Paket. Als Harrys Stimme wieder zurückkehrte, sagte er gelassen und ruhig: "Wo ist das Paket?" Alle bemerkten Harry's ruhige Ausstrahlung und sie hatten Angst um ihn!  
  
Doch er machte auch keine Spielchen, er sagte einfach was er wollte, ohne große Umschweife. Thomas zuckte augenblicklich zusammen. "Sarah und ich haben das Paket nicht geöffnet. Und die ganzen Jahre für dich aufgehoben. Es liegt sicher verwahrt im Haus, wir beschützten es wie unseren wertvollsten Schatz", berichtete er nun Harry stolz.  
  
Und als Harry nur nickte fuhr er abermals weiter: "Die Stammbäume habt ihr bestimmt schon gesehen. Der eine ist von Harry's Familie und der andere von unser Familie, Hermine. Und wie du bestimmt schon festgestellt hast, sind wir keine Muggel." Bemerkte Thomas, überflüssiger Weise.  
  
Hermine ergriff nun das Wort und ein Zittern schwang in der Stimme mit: "Meinst du etwa, dass ich das nicht mitgekriegt habe? Mir war oben schon klar, als ich den Stammbaum von uns sah, dass ihr mich die ganze Zeit belogen habt. Wisst ihr eigentlich wie ich mich jetzt fühle? Wenn die anderen nicht da wären, hätte ich große Lust euch einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzten!" Ein Nicken war nun von Sarah zu vernehmen. Hermine jedoch war außer sich vor Wut, sie schrie beinahe schon: "Ihr wißt überhaupt nichts!! Die ganzen Jahre habt ihr mich belogen, seit ich auf der Welt bin. Ich mußte mir Beleidigungen, wegen meiner Herkunft anhören, mit meiner falschen Herkunft!!! Ich hatte mich bereits damit abgefunden. Ich habe euch stets verteidigt, ich habe zu euch gehalten und jetzt muß ich erfahren, dass alles nur Falsch war? War eure Liebe für mich auch nur geheuchelt, oder habt ihr das Ernst gemeint?" Schluchzen war jetzt von Sarahs Seite zu vernehmen und Thomas war auch schon den Tränen nah.  
  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, bitte sagt mir, dass es nicht wahr ist. Ich hätte schon die ganze Zeit lernen können, aber ihr habt mich ja lieber in das Messer laufen lassen!!! Was habt ihr euch nur dabei gedacht??" Hermine holte schnell tief Luft, so dass ihre Eltern nicht erwidern konnten und dann ging es wieder von vorne an.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich habt ihr auch den Schwanz eingezogen, auch wenn Voldemort keine Macht mehr besaß! Ihr habt die Potter's im Stich gelassen! Ihr habt euch wahrscheinlich wie kleine Kaninchen in euren Bau zurück gezogen! Ihr wolltet auch nicht in die Zaubererwelt zurück, auch als die dunkle Macht besiegt war! Hattet ihr Angst vor den Folgen??? Zum Teufel, wovor hattet ihr Angst?", schrie Hermine ihre Eltern an. Sie nahm nichts mehr wahr, um sich herum. Ron versuchte sie zwar zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Hermine war zwar still geworden, aber sie funkelte ihre Eltern immer noch böse an. "Ich bitte euch, sagt es mir", flehte Hermine nun ihre Eltern an. Und als immer noch keine Antwort von Sarah und Thomas kam, kehrte der Zorn und die Wut zurück in Hermine's Körper. "Redet gefälligst mit mir, ich bin immer noch eure Tochter und ich habe das Recht, dass ihr mir das jetzt sagt!" Bei dieser Aussage ging einiges im Wohnzimmer zu Bruch, Hermines Wut war anscheinend ziemlich groß. Ron, der ihr zur Seite stand, nahm sie jetzt liebevoll in die Arme. Er flüsterte ihr tröstende Worte ins Ohr. Thomas und Sarah blickten nun ihre Tochter an, sie hatte sich zwar ein wenig beruhigt, jedoch konnte die Wut zurück kehren. Und so gab es keine andere Wahl für die Beiden, sie mußten die ganze Wahrheit erzählen. Und da Thomas schon die andere Geschichte erzählt hatte, nahm nun Sarah ihren ganzen Mut zusammen und sprach zu Hermine, der schon Tränen über das Gesicht liefen.  
  
"Es tut uns leid, Hermine. Ich hoffe, du verstehst es eines Tages", flüsterte sie nun ganz leise. Nun herrschte eine absolute Stille im Raum. Und Sarah fuhr nun weiter, ihre Stimme war zwar nicht grade laut, jedoch deutlich und verständlich: "Wir hatten damals eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen. Diese Entscheidung war auch für dein Leben wichtig. Es fiel uns wirklich nicht leicht, diesen Weg zu gehen. Aber da wir dich nun beschützten wollten, fiel diese Wahl nun einmal so aus. Heute können wir auch nichts mehr ändern und wenn ich doch manchmal glaube, wir haben uns falsch entschieden. So kommt mir immer dein Gesicht in den Sinn und mir wird bewußt, dass du glücklich in deiner Welt lebst. Und ich bedauere keine Minute meiner Entscheidung. Du magst ja Recht haben, dass wir James und Lily im Stich gelassen haben, aber in ihrem Brief an uns, zwangen sie uns auch zu dieser Entscheidung. Sie wollten nicht, dass wir ihnen helfen. Und als es dann nicht anders ging, beschlossen wir wenigstens etwas gut zu machen. Wir wurden Doppelspione, für die Muggelwelt und für die Zaubererwelt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich erinnerst, aber früher waren immer viele Menschen in diesem Haus. Wir hatten damals noch eine Zuflucht für Zauberer. Sie hatten alle ihre Familie und ihr Heim verloren und wir hatten ihn dann ein Platz zum Schlafen angeboten. Auf jeden Fall hatten wir die ganze Zeit Kontakt zu Dumbledore und zu den alten Kämpfern. Wir wollten dich doch nur beschützen und ich hoffe, du nimmst uns das nicht übel". Hermine schluchzte nun. "Wieso habt ihr mir das denn nicht gesagt?", fragte sie nun deprimiert. Sarah schüttelte ihre Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht, wahrscheinlich hatten wir dir das alles nicht antun wollen. Bitte verzeih uns!", bettelte nun Sarah ihre Tochter an. Nun schüttelte Hermine ihre Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das jemals kann, aber ich werde es versuchen."  
  
Ginny kam nun eine Frage in den Kopf. Und sie überlegte kurz, aber ihre Neugier erlangte die Oberhand. "Sarah, ich hätte da noch eine Frage, oder bzw. zwei! Darf ich sie stellen?", fragte das Mädchen vorsichtig. Sarah und Thomas nickten im Chor. "Also, als wir hier waren, ich meine, als wir Hermine abholen wollten, hat Harry ein Buch gefunden. Im Zimmer von Hermine, sie wissen doch welches ich meine, oder?" Nicken.  
  
"Gut! Also wie oder wer hat es da hingelegt?", fragte Ginny mit einem Gespür für jede Faser. Nun sprach Thomas: "Wir haben es dort hingelegt. Und da wir es ja Harry nicht alleine geben konnten, schrieben wir in das Buch, es wäre von Hermine. So konnten wir uns auch unauffällig aus der Affäre ziehen. Und das hat ja auch geklappt, oder?" Harry nickte mit seinem Kopf. "Welches Buch meint ihr?", fragte nun Ron konfus. Nun zog Harry das Buch aus seiner Tasche und gab es dem fragenden Ron. Dieser schaute nun noch verwirrter. Thomas entzog nun das Buch aus den Händen von Ron und glitt dann mit seinem Zauberstab über die Widmung. Thomas gab dann das Buch Harry zurück, der verwundert die Widmung lass. Für Harry, den Sohn von unseren treuen Freunden, James und Lily Potter. Möge er seine Eltern zu großem Stolz geleiten. Und möge ihn dieses Buch so beschützen, wie wir es machen würden. Thomas und Sarah Granger   
  
"Danke", stieß nun Harry hervor und ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. "Und da, wir das nun geklärt haben, könnten wir uns dem Paket zuwenden? Ich würde es gerne haben!", meinte nun Harry gelassen. "Oh, aber natürlich", gab Sarah von sich.  
  
"Accio Paket", meinte sie mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Nach wenigen Sekunden landete das Paket in Sarahs Händen und sie überreichte es Harry. Der zog sein Zauberstab heraus und murmelte einen Zauber, schon war das Paket verschwunden. Sarah, die den Zauber gehört hatte, lächelte Harry zu. Jetzt herrschte eine momentane Stille. Harry, der immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, meinte nur: "Setzt euch wieder, so wie ihr am Anfang saßt. Ich will Fred und George wieder erwecken!" Alle nickten und begaben sich in ihre Ausgangspositionen zurück. Mit einem Schwenken seines Zauberstabes waren die Zwillinge wieder mit der Begutachtung der Gegenstände befasst. Anscheinend hatten sie nicht mitgekriegt.  
  
Da klopfte es plötzlich am Fenster. Hermine drehte sich erschrocken zum Fenster und erkannte Errol, die Familieneule der Weasleys. Sie ging geschwind zum Fenster und Errol flog zu Ron herüber.  
  
Ron, der Errol kannte, hielt eine Hand über seine Teetasse. Und das war sein Glück, denn Errol landete nicht auf Ron's Schoß, nein er landete auf dem Tisch. Alle starrten nun auf den Vogel hinab und sahen zu, als Ron das Pergament von Errol's Fuß abband. Sein Gesicht hellte sich augenblicklich auf. "Unseren Eltern geht es gut, sie haben nur ein paar Schrammen. Und blaue Flecken. Wir sollen uns keine Sorgen machen, sie sind zum Stützpunkt geflohen. Nur unser Fuchsbau sieht nicht allzu gut aus. Sie werden jedenfalls, in den nächsten Tagen hier auftauchen, bis dahin sollen wir doch bei den Grangers bleiben. Sie meinen, wir sind hier in Sicherheit! Schöne Grüße!", schloß Ron seine Inhaltsangabe vom Brief. Alle waren glücklich, über diese Nachricht. "Nun, ich würde vorschlagen, dass ihr euch erst einmal ins Bett legt. Es war ein anstrengender Tag für euch. Ron du kannst bei Hermine im Zimmer schlafen. Ginny, Harry ihr könnt im blauen Zimmer schlafen und George und Fred gehen am Besten ins Gästezimmer. Sind alle damit einverstanden?", fragte er jedoch nur aus Routine. Dann er scheuchte sie schon alle die Treppe hinauf. Harry und Ginny machten es sich dann im "Ankommenszimmer" bequem, beide kuschelten sich in ihr gemeinsames Bett. So wie Hermine und Ron, da Hermine nur ein Bett in ihrem Zimmer hatte, blieb auch Ron nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu ihr in das Bett zu legen. Fred und George hatten zum Glück zwei Betten, nicht das es die Beiden gestört hätte, wenn sie ein Bett hätten, schließlich waren sie Zwillinge und somit Brüder. Jedoch konnten sie sich keine Sorgen deshalb machen, weil sie schon im nächsten Moment eingeschlafen waren.  
  
Sarah und Thomas jedoch saßen noch lange im Wohnzimmer und unterhielten sich. 


	15. Eine fremde Bestimmung

15.Kapitel  
  
Um ihn herum war es dunkel. Seine Augen schienen sich noch nicht daran gewöhnt zu haben und so nahm er nur einzelne Umrisse wahr. Nach ein paar weiteren Augenblicken konnte er schon mit großer Sicherheit behaupten, dass er sich in freier Wildnis befand und in keinem Zimmer oder Raum. Kalter Schweiß rann ihn am Rücken herunter und unsichtbare Augen stachen auf ihn ein.  
  
Mit dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn die Gewissheit, dass er möglicherweise beobachtet werden könnte. Und dass seine Feinde oder Freunde, die hier bestimmt schon länger waren, einen gewissen Vorteil gegenüber Harry hatten. Sie konnten sehen!  
  
Harry nahm jetzt Bewegungen in seinem Augenwinkel wahr, seine ganze Umgebung schien sich zu drehen. Nun begann er, mit dem Wirbel mittanzend, leicht zu schwanken, hin und her.  
  
Es entging ihm jedoch nichts. Jede Bewegung und war es nur eine geringe Veränderung des normalen Panaroma, nahm er ernst und wahr.  
  
Harry sah nun auch seine Umgebung, diesen Vorteil hatten die anderen verloren. Und es herrschte eine gewisse Gleichheit. Die jedoch nur von der Kenntnis der Umgebung getrübt werden könnte. Aber was ist schon das Wissen, dass es hier Sträucher und eine geringe Anzahl von Bäumen gab. Das konnte Harry nun auch noch grade so wissen, obwohl er nur ein paar Minuten da war.  
Gespannt lauerte Harry, was nun passieren würde.  
  
Ob ihn irgendjemand angreifen wollte oder ob nun eine Person aus seinem Versteck kriechen würde. Jedoch passierte nichts und die Minuten begannen zu verstreichen, ohne dass etwas passierte.  
  
Auf einmal begab sich ein Gegenstand in die Flugbahn von Harry. Er bewegte sich schnell und leise. Es war ein Pfeil, der wie eine Schlange aussah. Dessen Giftzahn als Spitze diente, und sein Körper als allgemeiner Schaft. Dies nahm Harry alles wahr, obwohl die bedrohende Gefahr auf ihn zuraste. Die Spitze des Pfeils glänzte todbringend im schimmernden Licht der Nichtwelt und lechzte ihn zu durchbohren. Mit plötzlicher Erkenntnis bemerkte er, dass er ohne Zauberstab, also unbewaffnet, war. Blitzartig glomm eine silbern schimmernde Hülle um ihn herum auf. Es war seine Aura, die ihm mit dem Überlebensdrang aus seinem inneren Selbst zum Schutz umgab. Der Pfeil stoppte vor dieser Energiebarriere und blieb reglos in der Luft stehen. Völlig perplex noch am Leben zu sein, ließ er seinen angehaltenen Atemzug aus seinen Lungen entweichen, damit erlosch die Aura und der Pfeil verschwand ebenfalls.  
Ein Klatschen hallte durch die Stille, jedoch konnte Harry nicht den dazu gehörigen Körper finden. Jedenfalls nicht auf dem Boden, nun blickte er sich in der Luft um und er wurde fündig. Dort, in der Luft, schwebte ein Besen mit seinem Besitzer.  
  
"Bravo, Potter, bravo!", schnitt die Stimme durch die Luft.  
  
"Was möchtet ihr von mir? Und wieso habt ihr auf mich geschossen? Und wer seit ihr überhaupt?", druckste Harry nun herum.  
  
"Was ich von dir möchte? Diese Frage hätte ich nicht erwartet. Aber nun denn, du sollst eine Antwort auf deine Fragen bekommen. Jedoch würde ich dir zuerst erzählen, wieso du hier bist. Wenn du gestattest."  
  
Mit einem Nicken von Harry, fuhr der Fremde fort.  
  
"Es ist schon lange her, dass ich hier einen Menschen begrüßen durfte. Es ist nur sehr wenigen Zauberern und Hexen bestimmt, hier her zu kommen. Diese Menschen müssen über eine gewisse Macht verfügen. Und wie es mir scheint, wird sie auch bald bei dir ausbrechen. Wenn es dann soweit ist, werde ich dich unterrichten.  
  
Diese Macht darf nicht unbedacht eingewandt werden und es gehört schon eine besondere Willenskraft zur Kontrollieren der Macht. Welche ich dir beibringen möcht  
  
Bis dieser Zeitpunkt kommt, so kehr zurück in die Realität. Leb dein Leben und erinnere dich an mich. Und an deine Bestimmung, den du bist ein Magid!", gab der Fremde nun zum Besten.  
  
"Ist ja alles schön und gut, dass ich diese Macht besitzen soll. Aber was ist überhaupt ein Magid? Und wer zum Teufel seit ihr denn?", beschwerte er sich nun.  
  
"Meinen Namen will ich dir sagen, er ist Ian Mac Donas. Und nun verabschiede ich mich. Ich werde warten, bis du soweit bist. Bis dahin, Lebe wohl, Harry James Potter. Leb wohl.".  
  
"Bis bald!", konnte Harry noch antworten, als er plötzlich in einen Strudel der Gegenwart rutschte.  
  
Als er seine Augen nun öffnete und sich umsah, atmete er erleichtert aus. Neben ihm lag Ginny und schlief seelenruhig. Er war also im Bett und somit noch bei den Grangers.  
  
Alles war also nur ein Traum. Ein Traum, der Harry ziemlich realistisch vorgekommen war. Seine Gedanken reisten nun um den Traum und so kehrte er in seinen Schlaf zurück, ohne es zu bemerken.  
"Harry, Harry! Nun wach doch endlich auf. Es gibt in zehn Minuten Frühstück und du liegst immer noch im Bett", jetzt war er augenblicklich wach. Hatte da jemand etwas von Frühstück erzählt, dass würde ihm gut tun.  
  
"Ginny! Ich bin doch schon wach, schrei hier nicht rum, bitte", bat nun Harry. Ginny lächelte ihn nur verstohlen an und meinte dann etwas wie "Muss noch die anderen was fragen" und dann flitzte sie schon aus dem Zimmer. Harry war ihr dankbar dafür, so konnte er sich unbeobachtet aus dem Bett stehlen und sich für den Tag fertig machen. Und als er nun seine Sachen nach Kleidung durchstöberte, fiel sein Blick auf das Paket. Das Paket, dass von seinen Eltern war. Was war bloß drin?  
  
Er ließ das Paket wieder unter seinen Sachen verschwinden. Das hat jetzt schon all die Jahre verschlossen herumgelungert, also schadet ihm auch keine Stunde mehr. Ich verhungere schon, ab zum Frühstück!, dachte sich Harry verbissen und verließ das Zimmer.  
"Hey George! Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, du kannst hier doch nicht deine Werkstatt eröffnen! Das ist schließlich nur ein Gästezimmer! Fred sag doch auch mal was! Habt ihr eigentlich daran gedacht, dass ihr nur Gäste hier seit?", versuchte Ron seine Brüder zu überreden. "Ach, kleiner Bruder! Stell dich doch nicht so an, es wird schon nichts passieren und wir haben ja auch gefragt. Sie haben nichts dagegen, dass wir etwas experimentieren! Also reg dich ab und geh wieder zu Hermine. Zwischen euch läuft doch was, oder? Und du willst sie doch nicht enttäuschen, also geh schon!", quasselte George seinen Bruder voll. Ron blickte sich hilfesuchend zu Fred, dieser jedoch machte nur eine abweisende Handbewegung und Ron schien es das Beste, wenn er sich nun aus dem Staub machen würde. So begab er sich auf die Suche nach Hermine. 


End file.
